Won't you let me?
by jalex1
Summary: Finn's used to people leaving him, his mother abandoned him and he ends up living with his best friend Blaine Shuester his parents and his little sister Rachel, but when feelings begin to develop between Finn and Rachel will he able to let her into his heart or will he push her away like he does everyone else? A story about love and never giving up on someone you truly want. AU
1. Chapter 1

Every** story I write is dedicated to Cory Monteith. Forever Fan Loyal to you. Remember reviews are fuel to keep writers writing :)**

**:) Ive been in a big writing mood think of it as a late Thanksgiving Gift You guys are the best**

Rachel and Tina are at the mall and Tina pulls out a dress of Rachel to try on "This would look incredible on you Rachel we need to go to the club and dance our lives away."Tina says

"I don't know about that we have band rehearsal remember."Rachel says

"You haven't been on a date in months okay. So Puckerman cheated on you, you're over it right and you're stronger because of it. A man out there will be worthy of your love Rachel you just gotta give it a chance."Tina says

"Im not ruling out dating Tina Im just...taking things one step at a time."Rachel says

"Unless you're already seeing someone."Tina says Rachel looks at her bestfriend

"Im not seeing anyone okay...come on I want to get these cookies to the boys before they get cold."Rachel smiles

~At the Shuester house hold~ Blaine and Kurt are in his old car listening to romantic music and Finn and Puck are playing basketball

"So how was your date with Megan."Finn asked passing the ball to Puck

"I scored again...what else is new you know."Puck smiles Finn shakes his head

"We need to hit up this town dude imagine me at the bar you as my wingman no chick could say no."Puck smiles

"I think I'll pass."Finn says shooting the basket into the hoop

"More chicks for me...Im making my way into the Puckerman hall of fame."He smiles

"Hello Boys."Tina says

"I brought you guys some cookies help yourself."Rachel says

"Alright Thanks Sis."Blaine smiles

"You know Rachel you and I should go to the drive in tonight...I know it's Winter and you must be cold from all your lonely nights. How about I warm you up at my place."Puck says wrapping his arms around her shoulder next thing he knows the basketball is thrown at his back

"Damn it Finn..ouch."Puck cries everyone laughs

"Sorry Dude I wasn't aiming."Finn says and pats him on the back Rachel slightly smiles and then look at Puckerman

"NO thanks Puckerman."Rachel says and she and Tina go into the basement Finn smirks and then Puck walks over to him

"Do you think she's seeing someone..."Puck says

"I dont know but maybe you should stop being a dick to her."Finn says tossing the ball at him then he goes into the house

~Down in the basement~ Rachel Tina Blaine and Kurt are watching a movie and then Puck jumps onto the couch and wraps his arm around Rachel

"What do you want Puckerman."Rachel says rolling her eyes Finn walks down to the basement and sees Puck's arms around Rachel he sits down in his regular seat and crosses his arms Rachel subtlely turns her eyes and tries to shrug Puck off

"Im just thinking you and I should give us a try again. I know you have physical needs and Im here to help you out baby."Puck says

"Once again I said No Thank you."Rachel says

"Are you seeing someone? You tell me who he is so I can pound on them."Puck says making a fist

"Im not seeing anyone exclusively okay Puckerman I just don't want to get back together with you alright now please stop grabbing me like Im a rag doll."Rachel says

Finn smirks and Rachel turns her head and she smiles at him He turns his head and they make eye contact

_Two months ago Rachel is a crying mess in the basement Finn walks out of his room holding his laundry basket and sees Rachel crying on the couch _

_"Uhm Rach you okay?"Finn asked sitting down next to her _

_"I broke up with Noah..."Rachel cries _

_"What else is new you two break up every 2 weeks."Finn jokes _

_"For real this time..he's been cheating on me with Bree Dawson...god Im such an idiot..I thought I could change him and giving him a third chance but no he made a fool of me again. First Pam Macy, then Julie Haynes now Bree..Im so stupid."Rachel cries _

_"Hey you're not stupid Puckerman is...he thinks he's such a stud but he's not real men dont make women cry especially like this..everything will be alright."Finn says rubbing her back to calm her down_

_"Thanks Finn you're a great friend..Im glad Blaine has a bestfriend like you."Rachel says _

_"Well you and i are friends too...I guess...I mean your parents are letting me crash in the basement so I think of you guys as family."Finn nudges her _

_"Do you mind if I stay here I dont want to cry in my bedroom because Blaine will hear and want to try and fight Noah..."Rachel says _

_"No it's cool I just gotta finish up some laundry you can go on in."Finn says Rachel smiles and walks into the backroom and lays down Finn watches her and then he pulls the blanket over her body he smiles at her then clears his throat and puts a pillow on the floor_

_"What are you doing."She asked_

_"Sleeping on the floor..."Finn says _

_"Why Finn this is your room..."Rachel says_

_"Believe it or not but Im being a gentlemen."Finn chuckles _

_"Can you be a gentlemen and hold me while I cry?"Rachel says Finn clears his throat and nods he climbs into bed and lays over the covers and holds her _

_"Uhm is this okay?"Finn asked_

_"It's perfect thank you Finn.."Rachel whispers Finn holds her tightly as she begins crying_

_"I know I'm suppose to say good things about Puckerman but he's an idiot you know..to let an amazing woman like you go like this...you deserve so much better than some guy who doesn't appreciate you...you know you deserve the world."Finn says _

_"Thank you Finn that's really nice...you know this is the first time you and I actually hung out just the two of us."Rachel says _

_"And yet you're crying so I think we could do better next time."Finn says Rachel laughs and looks up at him and begins to notice how handsome Finn is she smiles and closes her eyes Finn looks down and is mesmorized by Rachel's beauty_

_"You can kiss me if you want to.."Rachel whispers Finn looks down at her lips and kisses her forehead_

_"Goodnight Rach."Finn says and gets up to check on his laundry_

Blaine and Kurt go upstairs and Tina Puck Rachel and Finn are left in the basement

"Hey Puck can you give me a ride home."Tina says

"What no way Cohen Chang Im working on my relationship with rachie."Puck says

"We have no relationship and give her a ride home Puckerman."Rachel says Pushing him out of the basement

"Alright Fine."He says Tina smiles and hugs Rachel

"Bye Finn."Tina yells

"See ya."Finn says and turns off the tv Rachel locks the basement and follows Finn into his room

"You hardly said anything to me today..was it because Puck kept trying to grab me?"Rachel asked Finn looks at her

"I could care less if he tried to touch you"Finn says taking off his shirt Rachel licks her lips and walks over to him

"How long are you going to keep up this I dont care act?"Rachel asked

"Until you realize it's not an act..Rachel I dont get why you think anything is going to happen with us."Finn says

"I dont know maybe because of what happened that night at the Creek."Rachel says Finn takes a deep breath and looks at her

_Flashback (Finn and Rachel have been spending a lot of time together since her breakup with Puck but no one really knew they kept it secret they had to reason to but they didn't want to start any drama so Finn took Rachel to the creek and taught her how to skip a rock) _

_"How do you not know how to skip rocks."Finn says _

_"I would never touch dirty rocks Finn..it's not sanitary."Rachel says Finn chuckles and holds a small rock in his hand and places in her hand _

_"What am I suppose to do?"Rachel asked_

_"Skip it...just toss it."Finn says Rachel nods and throws the rock but it just plops into the water Rachel pouts and Finn laughs and walks behind her _

_"Okay lets do this together, try flicking your wrist and let it go gently okay... "Finn says rubbing her arms and he takes her wrist and tosses the rock the rock skips 5 times and Finn smiles Rachel looks up at Finn's face and notices how close she is to him _

_"That was impressive for your first time."Finn says looking down at her _

_"What?"Finn asked Rachel leans on her toes and kisses Finn on the lips Finn is taken back a little but then his hands drop to her waist and he kisses her back_

_"We should go.."Finn says and walk back to the car _

"You kissed me."Finn says

"And you kissed me back it's not like you quickly pushed me away."Rachel says

"You're right I didn't but I should have you and I won't ever work out Rachel."Finn says

"How do you even know if we don't get it a shot?"Rachel says

"Look your father has been cool enough to let me stay here with you guys okay...Im not going to fuck it up because you have a crush on me."Finn says

"So lets not hide anything what if we talked to my parents? Then we'd be free to see each other right?"Rachel asked

"You and I have nothing in common okay Rachel. Im rock and roll and your Broadway unicorns with cotton candy."Finn says

"You're not even giving this a chance Finn what if we're meant to be this epic love story...like Twilight..."Rachel says

"I dont even know what the hell that is..but NO Rachel we're not meant to be anything except two people who live in the same house."Finn says

"You forget..Im a Shuester and Rachel Shuester doesn't give up on what she wants. "Rachel says and kisses his cheek then leaves his room Finn rolls his eyes and falls on the bed Finn touches his cheek and smiles

~The next Day Finn is in the Kitchen with Emma Shuester as he helps her with the dishes Finn looks out the slide door and sees Rachel Kurt Tina and Santana practicing for their band~ Emma smiles and tosses a towel at Finn

"You okay there Honey?"She smiles

"Mrs. Shuester how do you know when you like someone."Finn asked

"Hmm...well you get nervous when you see then which some people call butterfiles and you can't help but smile at that person and become protective of them of course..."She says Finn nods

"Oh.."Finn says and begins cleaning the dishes

"You like Rachel huh."Emma says Finn looks at her and chuckles

"Yeah right...she and I are complete opposites..plus I dont see her that way I mean how could I after you guys took me in and everything."Finn says

"Well if it were up to me I would love for Rachel to be with someone like you."Emma says Finn looks at her

"But Im a no body.."Finn says

"Finn Hudson you are not a no body. You are sweet charismatic, strong, kind hearted. You had everyone in your life leave you and we took you in because you needed a family...now I knew taking you in meant that you could either have feelings for Blaine or Rachel...and since you are not on Blaine's Team...well thats a good thing...because that means Rachel has a shot of ending up with an amazing man like yourself."Emma says

"Sorry Mrs S. But I can't date your daughter I mean..she's everything Im not..she's preppy and overly positive...I can't like her I wont like her...Mrs. Shuester no offense but if I like your daughter...shoot me."Finn says Emma smiles and pulls out a water gun from the drawer and pulls the trigger Finn looks at the wet spot now on his shirt

"You don't have to listen to me but Honey. You like Rachel and thats okay."Emma says Finn closes his eyes and rubs the back of his neck

"Excuse me for a second."Finn says and goes into the den Emma smiles and shakes her head

"Kids now a days."She says and goes back to cooking

Finn walks into Mister Shuester's office and he knocks on the door

"Hey Finn come on in I was just doing some work."He says

"Hey Mister Shue you know I'm grateful for everything you've done for me...but uhm I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor."Finn says

"Sure Son anything."Will says Finn clears his throat

"I was wondering if you would let me take Rachel out on a date."Finn says a little nervous Will is taken by surprise and he looks at him

"You Like Rachel.."He says

"I think I might..and I wanted to ask for your permission first before anything I mean I do live with you guys...and if this makes you want to kick me out on my ass I completely get it.."Finn says

"Finn I Wont kick you out okay...but if you want to take Rachel out Im glad you asked me first...same rules apply your curfews are midnight and 10 pm on week days."Will says and extends his hand Finn shakes it and smiles

"Thank you Sir."Finn says

"If we could just keep this between us..I mean Im not ashamed or anything its just with Puckerman and everyone.."Finn says

"My lips are sealed kid..."Will says Finn nods and leaves the room

"Im telling you guys lets just hit the club tonight booze on me. What do you say Rachel?"Puck says

"I say No."Rachel says rolling her eyes

"This town seriously blows there's nothing to do in Lima."Blaine says tossing the ball to Puck

"We could go to my house watch a movie."Kurt says to Blaine

"We've seen all the movies at your house Kurt...there's nothing exciting about being alone in your house."Blaine says

"You Blaine Anderson can spent your night a lone then!"Kurt says and storms out of the room Puck laughs and Rachel shakes his head

"What the hell just happened...Kurt wait!"Blaine says running after him

"How about we go to the hub I'll buy you some fries."Puck says

"Why are you constantly asking me out Puckerman I said no."Rachel says

"You and I both know we belong together."Puckerman smiles

"IF we did then I would have you get tested all the girls you cheated on me with I'd be surprised if you didn't catch something."Rachel says Finn walks down the stair and waves at everyone

"Hey where you been all day dude."Puck asked

"I took care of something hey your Mom want you to help me look for Christmas decorations in my room can you help me?"Finn asked Rachel nods and they go into his room Finn closes the door behind him and Rachel looks up at the boxes

"Hey.."Finn says taking her hand Rachel looks at him confused

"Are you free tomorrow night?"Finn asked

"Other than the fact that I have Pamela Lansbury practice no."Rachel says

"Will you uhm...go out with me?"Finn asked

"What happened to us..not having enough in common and you not wanting to risk getting kicked out by my parents."Rachel says

"I asked for their permission and they gave me the green light.."Finn says Rachel smiles

"You talked to my parents about taking me out?"Rachel says Finn nods

"No one's ever done that for me before...okay Finn I'll go out with what will we tell the other?."Rachel says

"Im sure we can think of excuses...I can say I have to go to the shop.."Finn says

"And I'll say I have Drama club meeting.."Rachel smiles Finn nods

"I can't wait for our date."Finn says

"Me Neither."Rachel says and kisses his cheek


	2. Chapter 2

**Every story I write is dedicated to Cory Monteith. Forever Fan Loyal to you. Remember reviews are fuel to keep writers writing :)**

Rachel gets ready for her date and checks her phone "Pick you up from practice?"~Finn

"I'd love that, see you soon"~Rach

"Rachel come on lets go get a drink at starbucks."Kurt says

"I can't go I have to do something important for the Drama club."She says

"There's not meeting is there.."Kurt says

"It's just for officials Kurt see you guys later."Rachel says and leaves the garage she walks out and puts a head band on her hair she walks down the street and sees Finn in his El Camino she smiles and Finn gets out of the car he's wearing a jean jacket and a white v neck shirt with black pants

"You look handsome"Rachel smiles Finn looks at his outfit and looks at her confused

"I wore this last weekend."Finn says and opens her door for her

"You're very kind Finn..thank you."Rachel says kissing his cheek Finn chuckles and gets into the car

Finn opens the flatbed of the car and opens two can of diet coke for the both of them Rachel smiles and hands him a slice of cheese pizza the two each together as they exchange glances and smiles

"Sorry this Date isn't as glamorous as normal first dates should be I just uhm...I don't usually take girls out on dates."Finn says

"I know Finn, you're the not one to settle down type but I'm hoping to change that."Rachel smiles Finn chuckles

"You are something else Rach."Finn smiles at her

"How was rehearsal?"Blaine asked Kurt

"It was alright although Rachel had to leave early for a Drama club meeting..."Kurt says

"Shouldn't we be there too?"He asked

"That's what I said but she said it's only for Offiicials and we didn't need to go she left awfully quick...Where's Finn?"Kurt says

"He got called into the shop today."Blaine says wrapping his arm around Kurt

"Meaning we have the basement to ourselves?"Kurt says Blaine smiles and kisses his lips and they fall on the couch

"This is really really nice Finn. This is a fantastic date.."Rachel says Finn takes off his jacket and lays it on her shoulders

"We haven't said a word in 30 minutes Rachel..."Finn says

"But that's okay...because I understand you."Rachel says Finn looks at her in interest

"You understand me huh?...How so."Finn asked

"Well you're sitting there thinking Im on a date with this girl..who really really likes me...and she's so beautiful that.."Rachel says

"Rach.."Finn tries to speak but he's cut off

"Wait wait..let me finish.."Rachel says placing her finger on his lips

"You're thinking..Shes so beautiful and I dont know how to open up to her...I mean how can I when everyone I have every loved or cared about abandoned me...do I even know what love is...am I worthy of love?...well let me tell you something you..Finn..you are."Rachel says holding his hand Finn looks at her and then looks up at the sky and doesn't say a word Rachel thinks he's about to cry.

"It's okay Finn Im here now..you can let out all of your emotions I wont judge you."Rachel says Finn turns his head and looks at her

"Okay...that's a crock a of bull.."Finn says Rachel's expression changes and she rolls her eyes

"Take me home come on."Rachel says standing up Finn quickly chuckles and reaches out to stop her from moving

"Whoa whoa okay okay I'm sorry alright I was joking."Finn says holding her hand and cupping her cheek "We can hang out here please Im sorry. No more jokes."Finn says Rachel nods and sits back down on the flat bed and Finn wraps his arm around her and pulls her close to his side Rachel smiles up at him and lays her head on his shoulder

"Thanks for coming out with me tonight Rach."Finn says

"Thanks for finally taking a chance on me."Rachel says

"I never realized you have beautiful light brown eyes."Finn says stroking her cheek

"You know there's rules about not kissing on the first date."Rachel says

"Yeah that's right...I guess I'll just have to work my way to that then huh."Finn smiles Rachel smiles and nods Finn continues to stroke her cheek and then kisses her forehead

"There's more to you than I thought Finn.."Rachel says

"Trust me there's not much there."Finn says

"You don't give yourself enough credit..."Rachel says Finn tightens his jacket around her shoulder and he rubs her arm to warm her up

Puck walks into the basement and he sees Blaine and Kurt fixing their clothes

"Seriously guys we have rules no homo loving on the couch!"Puck yells

"My house my basement."Blaine says throwing a sock at him

"IS Finn around I can't reach his cell."Puck says

"Did you try the shop He's working tonight."Blaine says

"No he's not I asked Marky he said Finn had the night off."Puck says

"That's weird...if Finn isn't at the garage shop he's always here."Blaine says

"He could be on a date did it ever occur to you guys."Kurt says

"Finally my boy getting some."Puck says crossing his arms and sitting on the couch

"I hope you two febreezed this couch after getting it on."Puck says opening his popcicle

"So Why do you want to be an actress so bad?.."Finn asked as he and Rachel play the hand slap game

"I don't know there's just something about being a different person that intrigues me."Rachel smiles Finn holds Rachel's hands and he laces their fingers together Rachel smiles and they look down at their hands

"This feel really good."Finn says Rachel smiles at him and kisses his cheek

"That felt even better."Rachel says Finn blushes and he helps her get down from the flat bed of the back of his car he opens her door for her and Rachel smiles as she climbs inside The two drive back to the house.

"I had a great time with you tonight Rach..."Finn says and he parks his car

"I'd love to do this again...soon."Rachel says

"How's tomorrow for lunch."Finn smiles Rachel nods and they get out of the car Finn holds her hand and they walk to the sliding door

"HEY GUYS!"Blaine yells Rachel and Finn drop their hands and they both smile at Blaine

"Did you two drive here together?"Kurt asked

"Yeah Finn saw me walking home and he gave me a ride here. Im gonna go to my room Thanks again Finn."Rachel says and kisses his cheek Finn smiles and watches her leave Blaine and Kurt both look at Finn and he looks at them

"What?"Finn asked

"Nothing let's go play ps3 I wanna shoot zombies."Blaine says Finn nods and then Finn faces Kurt

"You look different.."Kurt says

"I dont know what you mean by that."Finn says

"Why was Rachel wearing your jean jacket."Kurt asked

"She was cold so I gave it to her."Finn says

"Interesting.."Kurt says Finn rolls his eyes

"If you're going to be weird all night Im gonna go to the basement and shoot some zombies."Finn says and walks into the house Kurt shakes his head

"Rachel and Finn?...NAH no way."Kurt says and walks home

"Dude Where the hell have you been!"Puck yells throwing a pillow at Finn

"At the shop what's it to you?"Finn asked sitting in his seat

"Come on Marky says you were given the night off so who did you bang."Puck asked

'I didn't bang anyone I was in the shop working on a car I just told Marky to tell everyone I was off so I could focus."Finn says

"Fine Whatever don't tell me I see how it is."Puck says

"Shut up and start the game."Finn says grabbing the controller

~In Rachel's room~ Rachel is humming a Celine Dion song as she brushes her hair and her Mother walks into the door

"What's got you so giddy."Emma smiles Rachel turns around and hugs her Mom

"Thank you for saying it was okay for Finn to ask me out."Rachel smiles

"I take it you two had a great first date."Emma smiles

"He's so handsome Mom and such a gentlemen I'm used to the Finn who cracks jokes with Blaine and Puck but this Finn tonight...he was just so sweet and caring and his eyes and the way he looked at me...Oh Mom."Rachel smiles and lays down on her bed

"I've never seen you this way Baby. Not even with Noah."Emma says running her fingers through her daughters hair

"It's different with Finn. I feel...safe...I feel like it's home. I know it's weird to say after the first date but I just...can't help it."Rachel says

"Looks like my daughter has it bad."Emma says Rachel blushes and tells her Mom the rest of the details of her date.

~The next few days Finn and Rachel have been going out on more dates and Finn is starting to work up the courage to kiss her..but whenever he tries to kiss her they're disturbed by Blaine and Kurt going into the basement, or Tina calling Rachel, Or Puck trying to call Finn and Rachel either way it just wasn't working out for Finn to kiss her until one day...~

"SO you know Pamela Lansbury has their first gig tonight."Rachel says to directly Finn while they are in the basement with everyone else Finn looks up and gives her an unsure look

"We're playing at Youth Center so you guys have to come."Kurt says to Blaine

"OF course I'll be there how about you Finn..Puck?"Blaine asked

"Yeah I'd rather throw nerds and geeks into a dumpster than watch you guys sing 80's pop music so Im out."Puck says

"Finn?...how about you..are you going to come watch us?"Rachel asked Finn clears his throat

"It's not really my thing..."Finn says

"Come on guys we need your support We're gonna be singing Madonna hits!"Kurt says

"I'll think about it okay."Finn says Rachel crosses her arms and picks up her bag

"Come on Tina we need to go set up the mics."Rachel says and storms out Finn notices Rachel's change in mood and he takes a deep breath

"Did She seem upset to you?"Blaine asked the guys

"I didn't notice then again Rachel has always been a prude so I won't expect nothing less."Puck says Finn takes an empty soda can and throws it at his face

"Ow what!"Puck says rubbing his face

"Did she seem upset to you Finn?"Kurt asked Finn looks at him and shrugs then gets his coat

"I wouldn't know..I'll catch you guys later."Finn says and walks out of the basement Kurt smiles and shakes his head

"I knew it."Kurt says

"Knew what?"Blaine asked

"Nothing I'm gonna help Tina and Rachel set up see you tonight."Kurt says and leaves

"Im so confused whats going on lately.."Blaine asked

"Who knows...come on lets play Grand Theft Auto 5."Puck says turning on the game console Blaine smiles and nods

~At the Youth Center~ Rachel Tina and Kurt are ready to perform and Rachel sighs

"Men are so stupid you ask them to do one thing and they can't even do it."Rachel says

"You are seeing someone!"Tina smiles

"Im not seeing anyone...and after tonight I may just end whatever the hell is going on..."Rachel says

"Now Im just confused.."Tina says

"Guys we have a problem...there's only one audience member...and it's Blaine.."Kurt says

"THAT'S IT...Kurt this is humiliating let's just cancel the show."Tina says

"No Tina whether it's one person or one hundred the show must go on..We're performers we make do with what we have."Rachel says

"Okay Pamela Lansbury on three."Kurt smiles

"One Two Three"

"Pamela Lansbury!"The three of them cheer the music begins to play and Kurt Rachel and Tina take their places

Get into the groove  
Boy, you've got to prove  
Your love to me, yeah

Get up on your feet, yeah  
Step to the beat  
Boy, what will it be?

Music can be such a revelation  
Dancing around you, feel the sweet sensation  
We might be lovers if the rhythm's right  
I hope this feeling never ends tonight

(Tina)  
Only when I'm dancing can I feel this free  
At night I lock the doors, where no one else can see  
I'm tired of dancing here all by myself  
Tonight, I wanna dance with someone else

Get into the groove  
Boy, you've got to prove  
Your love to me, yeah

Get up on your feet, yeah  
Step to the beat  
Boy, what will it be?

(Rachel she begins singing and she looks up and sees Finn making his way into the center but he's just standing by the door..suddenly a group of people are walking inside and Finn is pointing them to take a seat)

Gonna get to know you in a special way  
This doesn't happen to me every day  
Don't try to hide it, love wears no disguise  
I see the fire burning in your eyes

Only when I'm dancing can I feel this free  
At night I lock the doors, where no one else can see  
I'm tired of dancing here all by myself  
Tonight, I wanna dance with someone else

Get into the groove  
Boy, you've got to prove  
Your love to me, yeah

Get up on your feet, yeah  
Step to the beat  
Boy, what will it be?

(Finn looks up and Rachel smiles at him he winks at her and takes a seat next to Blaine he looks around and sees everyone bobbing their heads to them singing)

Live out your fantasy here, with me  
Just let the music set you free  
Touch my body and move in time  
Now I know, you're mine

Live out your fantasy here, with me  
Just let the music set you free  
Touch my body and move in time  
Now I know, you're mine

Get into the groove  
Boy, you've got to prove  
Your love to me, yeah

"Oh My gosh look at this place it's like a full house."Tina smiles

"Where did these people come from.."Kurt says

"I think I have an idea.."Rachel says smiling at Finn

At the end of the concert everyone is congratulating the Band on a great set list and Blaine and Finn walk over to them

"How did you manage to get these people to watch?.."Kurt asked Finn

"Well since it's my day off i thought I would pick up my paycheck so I walked into the shop and it was full house these guys were just waiting to kill a couple hours so I asked if they wanted to see a free performance and they all agreed to come granted I bought them donuts but hey you guys were great."Finn says

"You did that for us that's so nice Finn."Tina says

"It's nothing really you guys were amazing.."Finn says Rachel walks into the back room and Finn sneaks away to follow her

"Hi."Finn smiles

"You did that for me didn't you."Rachel says

"Well you seemed upset and I know this was a big deal to you and everyone that came loved it...I uhm also got you this.."Finn says taking out a red rose from his jacket pocket Rachel smiles and takes it from him

"Thank you Finn...you're an amazing guy..you didn't have to do this.."Rachel says

"Well I wanted to I wanted to make my girlfriend happy."Finn says Rachel's head shoots up and Finn realizes what he's said

"What did you say.."Rachel says

"I said...I wanted to make you happy."Finn says

"You called me your girlfriend."Rachel says

"No no I didn't."Finn says Rachel walks over to him and wraps her arms around his neck

"I'll forgive you for being a butthole if you call me your girlfriend."Rachel says Finn shakes his head

"No that's too risky.."Finn says Rachel laughs

"Can I call you my boyfriend?"Rachel smiles Finn looks down at her lips and then nods

"But first I want to do something.."Finn says Rachel looks at him confused and he leans down to kiss her lips Rachel gasps and kisses him back "

"Now I can call you my girlfriend."Finn whispers against her lips Rachel smiles widely and nods

"OH MY GOSH I KNEW IT!"A voice says Finn and Rachel turn their heads Finn closes his eyes

"So much for keeping this a secret.."Finn says Rachel sighs and looks at her friend.

_**who do you think caught them! reviews are inspiration guys!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Every story I write is dedicated to Cory Monteith. Forever Fan Loyal to you. Remember reviews are fuel to keep writers writing :)**

"Oh crap.."Rachel says pulling away from Finn and facing Tina

"How much did you see exactly?"Rachel asked Tina laughs "Well I saw you stick your tongue down Finn's throat now Im wondering WHY ARE YOU KISSING FINN RIGHT NOW!"Tina screams.

"Shh."Finn says walking over to Tina and covering her mouth Rachel covers her face and blushes "Look I know this is weird to see right now...but Finn and I are uhm...we're.."Rachel stops and looks up at her in confusion

"We're together okay Tina...Rachel is..my girlfriend."Finn says smiles reaching out and holding her hand Rachel looks up at him and lays her head on his chest Finn smiles and kisses her head.

"How is this even possible you two hate each other..you have NOTHING in common."Tina says

"We do not hate each other. I mean Yeah he teases me to no end.."Rachel says

"And she's annoying beyond reason sometimes and a materialistic snob.."Finn says Rachel glares at him and He slightly smiles

"BUT...we both want to see where this goes and we think keeping it a secret will benefit us."Rachel says Finn looks at Tina

"Since when have you ever cared about anyone's feelings but your own Finn?"Tina asked with her hands on her hips, Finn sighs and rubs the back of his neck

"I know this is a little weird, I mean it's weird just holding Rachel's hand right now, but it's really no one else's business what goes on with Rachel and me so if you could just keep your mouth shut then we won't have a problem."Finn says

"Finn be polite."Rachel says elbowing him in the stomach Finn chuckles and Rachel faces Tina "I really need you to keep quiet about this okay."Rachel says

"I knew you were seeing someone but I never thought it would be with Finn so of course I'll keep your secret..."Tina says

"Thank you!"Rachel squeals and hugs her Tina smiles at her "Rachie You have a new boyfriend!"Tina smiles and the two girls scream together and jump up and down Finn is watching them and he scratches his head and laughs.

"Oh crap what did I sign up for.."Finn says Rachel turns her head and walks over to him she smiles and kisses his lips Finn chuckles and he rubs her shoulders and Rachel stares into his eyes and wraps her arms around him.

"Okay you two if you don't want to get caught enough of this as cute as it is you have to be not so handsy."Tina says Finn clears his throat and blushes then looks at her.

"Thanks a lot Tina. I know you're worried but...I promise I won't screw this up."Finn says

"I've never seen this side of you before Finn. I like it."Tina says

"Okay Im done with this mushy crap I'm gonna go...spit outside."Finn says and leaves the two girls Rachel laughs and Tina hugs her

"We have much to talk about girl!"Tina says Rachel nods and they walk outside.

~Back at the house~

Blaine and Kurt are watching a movie and Kurt looks at him

"Do you find it odd that Finn hasn't dated anyone is like 3 years."Kurt says Blaine looks at him and shrugs

"I've been best friends with Finn since I was 6 and he's not really the relationship guy. He'll usually have small flings but he doesn't know how to be with someone...probably because he's never been cared about for in his life you know."Blaine says

"Right...Mother abandonment issues..."Kurt says

"She left him when he was 14...you remember that day...we found him alone in his house and he was eating popcorn and hot dogs."Blaine says

"Yeah you could see the sadness in his eyes...he didn't talk to us for days it wasn't until your family decided to let him live here that he started to talk to everyone again.."Kurt says

"The thing about Finn yeah he distances himself from anything emotional but when he fully opens up it's a new world I mean you Tina and Puck may not see it but Rachel and I see it everyday you know..my parents treat Finn like he's part of the family and it's great seeing him comfortable and happy."Blaine says

"So you'd say he and Rachel are close?"Kurt asked

"Not close but they do talk and stuff during dinner like everyone around town knows if they were to mess with Rachel they'd have to deal with Finn I guess you could say that they have a brother sister bond I guess."Blaine says

"Brother and sister bond...suuure.."Kurt says and turns back to the movie

"You and Finn Hudson...That's...its..I mean it's great because you seem so happy..happier than I've ever seen actually but I mean this is Finn Hudson...we've known him for the longest time...how are you sure he won't break your heart like Puckerman broke it?"Tina asked

"Because Finn isn't anything like Noah...I know it may seem odd Finn is quiet, opinionated, he seems like he's angry at the world but...there's so much more to him than what people think...I trust him."Rachel smiles

"Im happy for you Rach...and don't worry I'll keep this a secret I swear."Tina says

"I know you will Tina..Thanks."Rachel smiles

Finn is in the garage giving Mister Shuester's car an oil change Will walks over to him and hands Finn a water bottle

"You seem awfully chipper today Kid."He smiles Finn looks over at him

"Chipper? You're like 40 years old who says chipper now a days."Finn laughs

"I may be old but I still have moves."Will says and does a dance move Finn laughs and nods his head

"Okay okay you're super awesome."Finn chuckles

"Glad you agree how was your date with my only daughter."Will says Finn sits down on the floor and drinks his water bottle

"Rachel is incredible...I'll never understand why Puckerman screwed things up with her."Finn says

"Puck isn't the brightest light bulb.."Will says Finn nods

"To be honest I'm scared I'll screw this up and Rachel will end up seeing I have nothing to offer her and l-...leave me..."Finn says

"Hey we had this talk already...there is nothing wrong with you okay.."Will says patting him on the back Finn rubs the back of his neck and smiles

"So when do you two plan on telling the others."Will asked

"Ah well uhm thats up to Rach I guess but I dont really care what they think its none of their business..I mean Puck will be pissed because it's Rachel but...whatever this feeling I have for her it's not gonna go away..if anything it's...stronger...and don't tell her yet but...I kind of like it."Finn smirks

"Just remember not to make my baby girl cry got it."Will gives him a long stare Finn raises his eyebrow and nods

"Yes Sir."Finn says

~In the basement~ Finn walks down and sees everyone as usual is hanging out there Finn sits down in his seat and Rachel leans over on the arm chair and smiles at him Finn looks over at her and he smiles back

"FINN!" Puck runs into the basement and is panting Finn looks up at him

"What?"Finn says

"I scored us a double date with two insanely hot french chicks!"Puck says Rachel's head quickly turns to face Puck then she looks at Finn worried Rachel bites her bottom lip and is worried about what Finn will say to him.

"No thanks man I'll pass."Finn says Rachel wants to scream and jump on Finn right now but she contains herself and slightly smiles

"What The hell dude...DID YOU NOT HEAR ME FRENCH CHICKS! Do you know what kinky sexy crap they do in French!"Puck says

"It's France Puckerman."Kurt laughs

"I dont care..come on man you have to go on this date with me!"Puck yells

"Why? Isn't a three some with two French girls your life long dream."Finn says

"Well...yeah it is...but the girl I asked out won't go unless I bring a friend for her best friend so come on dude be my best friend and help me hook up with this chick!..you can finally get some action too."Puck says

"I'm sure Finn gets plenty of action."Rachel says all the boys look over at her and Tina is trying to contain her laughter

"What?...Im just helping Finn out here."Rachel says Finn rolls his eyes and grabs his jacket

"My answer is no Puckerman why don't you go ask your brother or something."Finn says

"Dude when did you become such a prick come on man!"Puck whines

"How about No and screw you for calling me a prick. I'll see you guys later."Finn says

"A-Are you heading out?..."Rachel asked

"Yeah whats it to you."Finn asked putting on his jacket

"Can you give me a ride to the record store...the newest Demi Lovato cd came out and I wanted to buy it."Rachel says Finn nods

"Come on."Finn says and walks out the door Rachel gets up and hugs her brother Kurt and Tina good bye.

"What no hug for the Puckster?"Puck asked

"Ew no way."Rachel says and quickly follows after Finn once Rachel makes her way to the drive way to Finn's car but she's pulled into the garage.

"Don't do that."Rachel gasps Finn chuckles and strokes her cheek then kisses her lips Rachel kisses him back and then looks up at him.

"You weren't getting upset back there were you?"Finn asked

"The thought of a French girl and you on a date wasn't exactly pleasing."Rachel says playing with the zipper of his jacket

"Im not going to...you see I'm dating this really interesting girl who has my undivided attention and I think I like her."Finn says Rachel blushes and kisses his cheek

"Where are you doing?"Rachel asked

"Well..I figured if you really wanted that Demi Lovato cd we could go get it and you could explain to me why you like her music and I could show you something about me?...Like a trade off date so we could know more about one another."Finn smiles

"Finn I would love that."Rachel smiles Finn takes her hand and holds it.

"Come on then."Finn says and the way to his car

~At the Record store~ Finn and Rachel walk inside

"Rachel Berry I have this for you. First copy I opened and I decided to save it for ya."Vincent says Rachel smiles at the CD

"Thanks Vince Do you mind if we listen it it now?"Rachel says

"It's all hooked up go on in."Vince says Rachel nods and pulls Finn into the music room and puts in the cd Finn begins to listen to the song Made in the USA by Demi Lovato and he looks up to sees Rachel singing along with the words

"What do you think so far?"Rachel asked

"She's a great singer shes got a punk rock pop vibe going on."Finn says then looks over at her as she reads the back of the cd

"You're really into this stuff huh Music and performing huh?"Finn asked Rachel nods at him and smiles

"Being able to perform has always been my talent...some people are good with math, english, socializing stuff like that but I always knew I was born to perform...it's in my blood and it's apart of my very being...whenever I get a chance to be on a stage I know there's no one better at performing than me..it's my calling."Rachel says Finn takes her hand and kisses the back of it she smiles then spots a one of her favorite records of all time.

"I really wanted you to listen to this cd.."Rachel says putting in a Barbara Streisand record Finn gives her a confused look and begins listening to I finally found someone Finn looks at Rachel and smiles

"Wow this is really cool she sounds awesome."Finn says

"She's beyond awesome. She's my idol and I plan to follow in her footsteps to fame."Rachel smiles widely Finn chuckles and nods

"You have an amazing voice too...I've never heard anyone sing as incredible as you before. You sing with so much passion it's great to watch."Finn says

"You've only seen me sing with Pamela Lansbury."Rachel says

"Remember when you were in that play on your junior year in high school what was it called?"Finn asked

"West Side Story?...Year I played Maria.."Rachel says Finn nods

"Well you didn't know this but I was in the audience, I watched from the balcony. The gang didn't know I was there. And you were fantastic."Finn says

"You secretly came to one of the biggest nights of my life...Noah didn't even watch me in that play and he was my boyfriend at the time.."Rachel says

"Well I wanted to show my support. But from a far."Finn says Rachel shakes her head and leans forward to kiss him she smiles

"Okay your turn...show me something about you."Rachel says Finn chuckles and then smiles

"A football field?...Why are we at the Mckinley high school football field you hated those jocks in high school."Rachel says as they walk hand in hand on the fifty yard line

"You're right I hated those jocks when we were in high school they were stupid and they sucked at playing football."Finn says Rachel laughs

"BUT one thing you don't know about me is...I've got a killer throwing arm."Finn says Rachel looks at him confused

"You play sports?..I mean I know you play basketball but...thats just in the driveway."Rachel says Finn sees a cart of footballs and then spots the football net Finn walks over to the football cart and takes off his jacket Rachel stands next to him and he hands it to her she smiles and Rachel puts on the his jacket and looks at Finn.

"If I can throw all 5 of these footballs into that net you have to kiss me 5 times and make that banana bread I like."Finn says Rachel laughs

"Deal but if you don't make it you get to sing karaoke for me tomorrow night when we all go out."Rachel says Finn nods and then picks up the ball he takes a step back and throws the football hard and fast then it makes it into the small net Rachel's eyes widen and she sees Finn throwing the football 4 more times and he manages to get all of the footballs into the net.

"I still got it."Finn smiles and turns to Rachel she looks up at him and jumps into his arms.

"Whoa."Finn laughs and she kisses him five times on the lips during the fifth kiss Finn slips his tongue into her mouth and Rachel moans she grips his shirt and runs her fingers into his hair and she pulls away.

"You're a freaking football superstar...why didn't you ever play in football you could have lead this horrible school to a trophy."Rachel says Finn rolls his eyes

"I hated those jocks. They would bully Kurt and it wasn't until I intervened that they stopped...so playing on a team with them didn't seem like a good fit."Finn says

"Well you are incredible at this Finn...I don't know much at sports but you looked very hot."Rachel whispers Finn laughs and lifts Rachel off of the ground and they lay down on the grassing kissing

"Hmm."Rachel pulls away Finn runs his hand into her brown locks and he kisses her neck Rachel bites her bottom lip

"When should we tell the others about us."Rachel asked Finn pulls away and takes a deep breath

"We can tell them whenever you feel comfortable."Finn says

"I just don't want Kurt and Blaine to make a big deal out of it...you know how they can get..."Rachel says

"I think you're forgetting about another person here Rach."Finn says

"Who?"Rachel says popping up on her elbows Finn pulls her closer to him "Puck..he was your first boyfriend and whether we like it or not he's going to react in a bad way."Finn says

"Well I could care less about what Noah Puckerman thinks..he and I have been broken up for a while...I mean will you care what he thinks about us?"Rachel says

"No of course not..the person's opinion that I care about is yours but...Puck is my friend and you were his first serious relationship..I mean you two were together for what 4 years?..Im breaking best friend code just by being with you...I kind of feel bad."Finn says

"I don't care what Puck thinks...I like being with you Finn...and I've never felt this deeply about someone before that wasn't a family member. I mean this is special you and me..I want to see how far we can go."Rachel says Finn smiles

"Yeah I wanna see that too.."Finn says

"Good..now can we please stop talking and get back to kissing I miss your lips."Rachel says Finn laughs and kisses her

**things seem to be heating up with finn and rachel next chapter the gang goes out for a night of fun its karaoke night! ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Every story I write is dedicated to Cory Monteith. Forever Fan Loyal to you. Remember reviews are fuel to keep writers writing :)**

Rachel is in her room reading a book and Blaine walks inside Rachel smiles and looks at him confused

"Whats up brother of mine."Rachel asked

"You seem really happy lately are you and Puck back together.."Blaine asked Rachel laughs

"Trust me if Im happy it have NOTHING to do with Noah Puckerman."Rachel says

"Okay so tell me whats going on why is my sister so happy."Blaine asked

"I'm happy because...uhm...because...Im happy because everyone is happy...no drama no worries."Rachel says Blaine nods

"Yeah well whatever is making you happy I hope it keeps up you deserve epic happiness sister...but just so you know if you ever go out with Puck again I'm gonna have to lock you up in this room"Blaine says Rachel smiles and throws a pillow at him

"Im over him I promise."Rachel says

"Good...no more dating my friends okay. You're better than that."Blaine smiles Rachel looks at him and he stands up and hands her back her book Rachel smiles at him and takes a deep breath thinking about Finn

The next morning Rachel wakes up she looks into the mirror and brushes her hair then she walks into her bathroom to brush her teeth she looks at her clock and it's still early in the morning meaning her parents should be at work and Blaine should still be asleep so she decided to pay her boyfriend a visit once Rachel walks down the stairs she hears music coming from the garage curiosity gets the best of her so she checks out who's in the garage once outside Rachel hears Hush by Kula Shaker playing and she sees Finn working out his arms using the weights her mouth drops seeing Finn without a shirt and all sweaty made her all hot a bothered.

"Good Morning my sexy boyfriend."Rachel smiles leaning against the wall Finn looks up and smiles he turn around to shut off the music and he walks over to her Rachel smiles and tosses him a towel

"You're up early."Finn says wiping his face "I wanted to see you..to say good morning."Rachel says Finn nods and walks over to her and kisses her cheek Rachel raises her eyebrow and Finn can sense what she's thinking.

"Im all sweaty I don't want to get your cut star pajama's stinky."Finn says Rachel laughs and they intertwine their fingers together.

"How did you sleep."Finn says Rachel thinks for a second and she moves their hands up and then behind her.

"I slept amazingly I dreamed about you and lets just say it was very steamy."Rachel says close to his lips Finn looks down at her lips and she licks them he goes to lean down and kiss her but they hear foot steps and Rachel backs away winking at him Finn turns his head and they see Kurt.

"What's going on here?"Kurt asked. Rachel smiles "Nothing just giving Finn a towel, Blaine is still asleep go ahead and try to wake him up."Rachel says. Kurt nods and walks into the house.

"I'm gonna go shower.."Finn says Rachel leans up and kisses his lips.

"See you soon babe."Rachel says and walks back into the house. Finn smiles "Babe..."he says and chuckles then walks to the basement after showering Finn walks out of his room and he smiles seeing Rachel sitting down reading a Vogue magazine Finn sits down and lays his head down on her lap Rachel giggles and kisses his forehead

"Where is everyone today?"Finn asked

"Well my parents are working...Tina has to baby sit so she'll meet us later tonight, I dont care where Puckerman is and Kurt and my brother are out shopping for Kurt's new bedazzled shoes."Rachel says

"So we're alone?"Finn says Rachel smiles and nods. Finn nods and turns his head and closes his eyes Rachel flips the page of her magazine and then closes it throwing it on the table Finn looks up at her with a confused the she lifts his face and pulls him into a kiss Finn moans and hovers over Rachel and they lay down on the couch and begins making out.

Blaine rolls out of bed and then looks for his cellphone "Damn it my phone's in the basement...babe can you get it for me?"Blaine says Kurt nods

"Sure I'll be right back."Kurt says and walks out of the room and to the basement

Finn and Rachel's make out session is steaming up and Finn pulls away to get oxygen Rachel smirks at him seductively and she unzips her jacket Finn smiles down at her and kisses her neck Rachel lets out a moan as he nibbles down her neck and stops at her chest Rachel takes a deep breath and Finn starts lift up her shirt he kisses the base of her neck and then his hand slides up the front of her shirt

"Finn..."Rachel lets out Finn palms her breast and Rachel pulls his head back up to kiss him she bites his bottom lip and Finn pulls her closer to his body Rachel grinds her hips into Finns and he moans

"God I can't get enough of you."Finn whispers

"Good thing I have more to give."Rachel smiles Finn smirks and kisses her again

"_I came in like a WRECKINNNNNG BAALL..." _they both hear and Finn stops "What the hell is that..."Finn asked Rachel listens carefully and looks at him

"Kurt's coming."Rachel says Finn quickly jumps off of Rachel and sits on the other side of the couch Rachel grabs her jacket and puts it on and flattens her hair Finn quickly turns on the TV and they both pretend to be watching it.

"HEY GUYS!"Kurt says

"Hi Kurt."Rachel smiles

"What's going on down here you two are never alone together."Kurt says suspiciously

"Well No one was awake and I came down here to hang out Right Finn."Rachel says

"YUP."Finn says and walks over to the fridge and grabs two diet cokes Kurt grabs Blaine's cellphone and watches Finn and Rachel's movements carefully Finn walks over and hands Rachel the drink and she smiles

"Well Blaine and I are going to go the mall for Christmas Shopping you wanna come Rach?"Kurt asked Rachel turns her head to look at Finn

"No I'll just see you two tonight..you go have fun."Rachel smiles

"Okay Remember Finn you have to come with us for karaoke night."Kurt says Finn rolls his eyes

"Yes Kurt I will be there but you have to buy my first round."Finn smiles

"Alright alright see you guys later."Kurt says once he is gone Finn sits down on the couch next to Rachel she sips her soda and then puts it down then quickly straddles Finn' and pulls his head to her and kisses him

"Hmmmm.."Finn smiles against her lips

"You're smile is probably one of the best things I have seen in my life."Rachel says Finn cups her cheek

"Are you saying I dont smile enough."Finn says

"Yes you don't smile enough but you should. You have these amazing dimples...makes you even hotter."Rachel says and kisses his lips Finn pulls away and kisses her forehead Rachel smiles down at him

~Later that night~ Finn is standing by his car waiting for Rachel Tina and Puck since he has to drive them to the karaoke bar

"Why do we have to do this gay singing crap we could just go to a club."Puck says getting into the front seat

"It's Blaine's idea he wants us all to get into the Holiday spirit."Finn says

"By Singing?...what is this a music special."Puck says

"If you don't want to go you don't have to quit bitching."Finn says

"I only want to go because you're going. I mean why the hell you're going I have no idea I hardly see my bestfriend anymore. Where have you been nowadays man."Puck says

"Just busy okay..lay off."Finn says

"I bet your screwing some girl huh."Puck smirks

"It's not like that."Finn says

"Alright boys lets go singing."Tina smiles and walks towards the car and gets inside Finn looks up and sees Rachel in a Red blouse and leather skirt she smiles at him and Finn opens the door for her he leans over and whispers

"You look fantastic."He says Rachel smiles up at him and gets inside of the car Finn smiles and gets in then starts up the car

At the bar everyone walks inside and there's bright lights and people singing Broadway tunes

"This place is horrible let's hit the bar."Puck says and turns around to find Finn and Rachel laughing together she smiles up at him and leans into him then Finn looks up at Puck

"Huh?"Finn says

"BAR lets gooo."Puck says Finn looks over at Rachel and she shrugs

"You go ahead, I'll be right there."Finn says Puck nods and walks over to the bar ordering a beer Finn turns to Rachel and they sit down

"You should be with Puck drinking since you don't want to be here very much."Rachel says Finn laughs and nods

"Yeah I would never come here but you seem to like it a lot and seeing you smile is a big deal to me."Finn says Rachel smiles at him

"You're a big deal to me."Finn says Rachel bites her lip and leans closer to him about to kiss him.

"Who's ready for some karaoke!"Kurt smiles handing Finn a beer Finn closes his eyes and Rachel rolls her eyes and sips her martini

"This is going to be a long night."Rachel says Finn nods and drinks his beer a couple of drinks later Kurt and Blaine are tipsy and hardly paying attention to anyone and Finn and Rachel and whispering things to each other as Tina is singing on stage. Rachel downs her martini and smiles at Finn

"You've had a lot tonight..."Finn says to her running his hands up and down her thighs

"Ive reached my limit Im done now."Rachel says leaning towards to and places her forehead on his Finn holds her hand and kisses the back of it then his cellphone rings.

"I have to take this be right back."Finn says Rachel nods and watches him walk outside to take the call. She smiles and runs her hands through her hair.

"Can I get you a drink Miss?"A man says Rachel turns her head and shakes her head

"No thanks I'm fine."Rachel says "You look empty there let me buy you a drink Honey."He says

"I said no thank you."Rachel says turning her head looking for Tina or Blaine hell she'd settle for Puck just to have someone tell this guy to leave she looks outside and sees Finn heavily in conversation on his phone.

"Look baby I saw you from the bar and I think you and I could have a fun night...so come on."He says holding her arm

"Excuse me I said No. What are you deaf you don't understand english? Leave me alone."Rachel says

"Wow Honey you're a fiesty one..."He smirks and pulls her close to him

"HEY!"Finn yells Rachel struggles and pushes the man off of her Finn walks over to Rachel and holds her face

"You okay?"Finn asked

"Yes Im fine I Just want to go.."Rachel says Finn turns around

"What the hells the matter with you."Finn says to the drunk man

"Hey if you wanted to screw her good luck...she seems like a bitch."He says Finn nods and turns around as if he were to walk away then punches the man to the floor

"Finn!..."Rachel says Finn walks over to the man and punches him again

"Don't ever come around here do you understand..."Finn says and slams the guy to the floor Blaine runs over to Finn and pulls him off of him

"Come on buddy."Blaine says and they all walk outside "What the hell happened back there."Blaine asked

"Finn was defending me that guy was being too rough."Rachel says Blaine nods

"Thanks man...we should go I'll get Kurt Puck and Tina."Blaine says Rachel nods and she follows Finn to his car she wraps her arms around his waist and Finn turns around and kisses her forehead

"Thank you for defending me.."Rachel says

"I should have kick his ass more..."Finn says upset "Enough it's over now okay.."Rachel says

"You sure you're alright he didn't grab you too rough or anything."Finn says

"Im fine I swear..calm down now.."Rachel says Finn nods Rachel leans up and holds his face

"No one's ever stuck up for me like that before..."Rachel says

"Well you better get used to it...Im your boyfriend now..."Finn says Rachel smiles and Finn pulls her into a kiss

Blaine Kurt and Tina are walking to the car and they see Finn and Rachel kissing

"Oh my God.."Kurt says Tina places her hand on her head

"DUDE WHY ARE YOU KISSING MY SISTER!"Blaine yells


	5. Chapter 5

**Every story I write is dedicated to Cory Monteith. Forever Fan Loyal to you. Remember reviews are fuel to keep writers writing :)**

Rachel pulls away and looks at Blaine Kurt and Tina

"What the hell is going on here!"Blaine says Rachel sighs and runs her hand through her hair

"Uhm...would you believe in Mouth to Mouth resuscitation?..."Rachel says Finn rolls his eyes "Rachel...we're standing..."Finn says and then walks over to Blaine

"Look Blaine...Im with your sister okay."Finn says Blaine blinks and looks at them both "What do you mean...FINN SHE'S MY SISTER! I find it hard to believe my parents are okay with this."Blaine says

"Actually they're the first ones I told...I asked for their permission before I took Rachel out for a date."Finn says

"You said you didn't have a boyfriend."Blaine says to Rachel

"Actually I never said I didn't have a boyfriend...I said that Puck wasn't my boyfriend."Rachel says Blaine shakes his head "You and Rachel...YOU AND RACHEL!"Blaine yells Finn shakes his head

"Yes We're together.."Finn says

"You're defiling my baby sister!"Blaine says Rachel scoffs "BLAINE ANDREW SHUESTER!"Rachel yells

"Im not defiling your baby sister we haven't even done that...and thats not my intention I care about Rachel a lot okay."Finn says

"Wait you actually care about someone."Kurt says Finn looks up at Kurt and scratches the back of his head.

"Look I'm sorry you had to find out this way and I should have told you since you are her brother...but...since its alright with your parents I didn't feel need to ask you..."finn says

"I uh...I.."Blaine says and shakes his head "If I may cut in...what about Puckerman?"Kurt says Blaine's eyes widen

"PUCK!..."Blaine says Rachel walks in front of Finn "None of this is Puckerman's concern he's not my boyfriend anymore. He and I have been over for a while and I have every right to be with Finn."Rachel says

"Rachel you don't realize what you're doing do you.."Blaine says

"Why is this bugging you so much Finn treats me much better than Puck ever has I figured you'd be relieved."Rachel says

"BECAUSE YOU'RE BREAKING UP THE BAND YOKO!"Blaine jumps up and down Finn throws his hands in the air and walks away "Screw this Im done."Finn says

"Finn!...(Rachel turns to Blaine and Kurt) This is why I didn't want you knowing...do you know how hard it is to get Finn to open up to me? And he's finally opening up whole heartedly he's letting me in as his girlfriend! I won't let you ruin probably what could be the best relationship I'll ever have. I'm going to be with Finn whether you like it or not."Rachel says and walks away Tina sighs and runs after her.

Kurt looks over at Blaine and Blaine looks at him "What...don't tell me Im being irrational."Blaine says "You are being irrational. I mean when was the last time we've ever seen Finn this happy...and he is happy."Kurt says

"But he's with my sister...I know Finn I've known him longer than you okay he's moody and aggressive."Blaine says

"Not when he's with Rachel. He's happy."Kurt says Blaine sighs and nods

"But Once Puck finds out all hell will break loose Kurt...Rachel was his first serious girlfriend and yeah he cheated on her a ton of times but he still has that soft spot for Rachel and Finn is his best friend...this could ruin everyone's friendship."Blaine says

"We'll cross that road once we get to it."Kurt says

"Hey where is everyone."Puck says walking out with a girl under his arm

"Lets just get out of here."Kurt says and grabs Blaine's car keys.

~At the water tower~Tina drives Rachel there and Rachel unbuckles her seat belt "You want me to wait here?"Tina asked

"No I need to talk to Finn alone..I'll see you tomorrow."Rachel says Tina nods and hugs Rachel. She gets out of the car and looks up she smiles and climbs up the latter

Finn is looking out at the Lima Ohio view playing with the dog tags that are around his neck "Hey you."Rachel says Finn looks up and nods at her Rachel sits down next to him and holds his hand

"I'm sorry about everything back there, Blaine was being such a douche bag. I'm so sorry."Rachel says Finn holds her hand just stares at it.

"You know I would never take advantage of you right?"Finn asked Rachel cups his cheek and makes him face her "Of course I know that are you crazy. Why would you even have to ask me that."Rachel asked

"Because everyone has the same idea. They think I'll hurt you and mess with you like Puck did and I'm not like that...even one of my best friends think that."Finn says

"I don't think that at all. I know you won't hurt me because when we're together you make my heart flutter and when you hold my hand my whole body tingles and it just feels so right. Being with you being here with you nothing has ever made more sense to me. I trust you."Rachel says Finn slightly smiles at her and she kisses his lips.

"Do you think Blaine is right?"Rachel asked Finn looks at her confused

"Once Puck finds out everything will change...he might hurt you."Rachel says Finn can't help it but he chuckles "Puck hurt me?...not possible..look I'll talk to Puck tomorrow and tell him about us."Finn says

"I'll go with you."Rachel says

"No you don't need to...I'll take care of it then we can finally be together out in the open. How does that sound?"Finn smiles Rachel leans forwards and kisses him

"That sounds pretty good...then I can finally say this.."Rachel smiles and stands up with her arms wide up "I'M FINN HUDSON'S GIRLFRIEND...FINN IS MINE!"Rachel yells Finn laughs and stands up pulling Rachel close to him

"Okay okay I get the point I got it stop."Finn says wrapping his arms around her waist

"Are you embarrassed Finn you're blushing."Rachel smiles poking his dimples Finn chuckles and sighs "What is it about you that makes me care so much? It's something I'm definitely not used to."Finn says

"Some people call that falling in love."Rachel says Finn raises his eyebrow "Im not sure about that...but I do like you a lot.'Finn says and nuzzles his nose with hers.

Finn drives Rachel back to the house and he kisses her goodnight while she goes to her room Finn walks into the basement and sees Blaine sitting down

"Whats up."Finn says Blaine looks at him "Dude Im sorry about earlier I was just caught by surprise. I mean you're one of my best friends and I should be happy. Just the last time Rachel dated one of my friends he broke her heart...and I was pissed at Puck...we're not even fully okay yet you know."Blaine says

"I get it I do. Im sorry that you had to find out that way. Trust me when I say hurting Rach is the last thing I'd ever want to do. She makes me happy man."Finn smiles

"Seems like it..I've never seen you smile before what the hell."Blaine says nudging him Finn laughs and scratches his chin

"So you gonna tell Puck?"Blaine asked Finn nods "I'll hash it all out tomorrow with him...man to man..."Finn says

"Just don't hurt his eye you always do when you two fight...but out of all the girls..Rachel?"Blaine says Finn laughs and shrugs

"There's something about her dude...don't let this get out but I might be falling in love with her."Finn says Blaine turns his head and smiles

"Finn Hudson in love with Rachel Shuester! WHOA!"Blaine yells Finn throws a pillow at his head

"I said Might and I told you to shut your trap you know what go to bed."Finn says and walks into his room

"Rachel and Finn sitting in a tree KISSING."Blaine sings

"SHUT UP!...GET BENT!"Finn yells Blaine laughs and shakes his head

~At the autoshop~ Finn is working under the car "OKAY TRY IT AGAIN!'Finn yells Puck tries to start the car up and nothing

"It's busted just tell the chick you can't fix it."Puck says frustrated Finn rolls out from under the car and he wipes his greasy hands on the rag

"No we just need to change a few parts...shouldn't take long."Finn says Puck rolls his eyes and changes out of his jumpsuit Finn looks up at him and clears his throat

"So Uhm I need to talk to you about Rachel.."Finn says Puck looks at him

"You know it's weird...I tried just dancing with her last night and she wouldn't even give me the time of day. Do you know if she's seeing someone?"Puck asked

"What does it matter you two are done."Finn says

"Well Yeah..but I mean it's Rachel she's a big part of me. I screwed up big time and I always thought I would get a fifth chance and that would be the time we would be together for real."Puck says Finn looks down and sighs.

"You needed to tell me something about her?"Puck asked Finn looks back up at him and shakes his head.

"Nah..uhm forget it man..you go on and get outta here I'll stay here."Finn says Puck nods and pats him on the back.

Later on that day Finn and Rachel are walking hand in hand at the mall with Kurt and Tina. "You okay?"Rachel asked leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I was going to tell Puck about us at the shop today...and I had a perfect chance to but I just couldn't and I dont know why..."Finn says Rachel nods and listens

"So ...You felt bad?..guilty?..."Kurt says Tina smiles

"Finn Hudson are you starting to feel emotions!"Tina laughs Kurt laughs along with him Finn turns around and glares at them.

"Guys why don't you go into Old Navy and buy something."Rachel says Tina and Kurt both laugh and walk away

"Did you feel bad?"Rachel asked Finn nods "Haven't I done enough to the guy?...I tell him what to do at the autoshop. I have a better car than him..I'm taller than him..."Finn jokes Rachel laughs and they sit down on the bench.

"You mean to say you didn't want to hurt your best friend."Rachel says playing with his hands.

"I'll tell him I swear I will I just...need to plan it better I guess. Maybe I do need you with me."Finn smiles Rachel leans and kisses his lips quickly.

"We'll tell him together then."Rachel smiles Finn wraps his arm around her and kisses her forehead. They stay seated on the bench and Rachel is telling Finn about her day but she suddenly feels Finn tense up. Rachel looks up at Finn and sees his jaw tighten, "Baby what's wrong?"Rachel asked Finn stands up and Rachel follows him.

"Well well well what do we have here."A woman smiles at Finn.

"Finn who is this woman? Do you know her?"Rachel asked Finn looks down at Rachel and nods. "Rachel this is the woman who abandoned me 4 years ago."Finn says

"Wait you mean...that this is.."Rachel stops.

"That's right Sweetie I'm his mother. Elizabeth Carington Hudson. The one and only."She smiles Rachel looks up at Finn and she sees the pain and hurt in his eyes.

**Will Finn and Rachel ever tell Puck or will he find out just like everyone else did?! How do you guys want Puck to find out?! I didn't want to use Carole as Finn's Mom since I love her too much so I decided to create a terrible mother for Finn. You'll see why next chapter ;) Reviews are love guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

Every** story I write is dedicated to Cory Monteith. Forever Fan Loyal to you. Remember reviews are fuel to keep writers writing :)**

"So son how have you been?"Elizabeth smiles Finn looks at her and Rachel sees him tense up completely "Rachel maybe you should go find Tina and Kurt."Finn says Rachel looks at him confused and then kisses his cheek "See you later."She says and politely nods at Finn's mother and Finn watches her leave then looks back down to her.

"What the hell are you doing in Lima. Last time I checked you ran away with your boyfriend to go to New Jersey."Finn says "Funny thing about Ted..he's married...and he's a freak...not something Im looking for in my old age son...so I figured I come back here and we become a family again."She says "You don't know the meaning of the word."Finn says

"Look I've made mistakes in the past but lets move past them shall we?"She says Finn takes a step forward and looks at his mother dead in the eyes. "No."He says then walks away "You cant just abandon me Finn I am your mother!"She yells

"You've done far worse than leave me Elizabeth. Dont try and be a mother now I dont need one."Finn says while he walks away. Finn quickly walks outside stares out just thinking about his past with his mother...how horribly she treated him.

~14 years ago~ _Finn was 8 years old reading a book alone in his living room then his mother stumbles inside drunk Finn sighs putting the book down and helping his mother over to the couch_

_"Mom where have you been it's already 530pm...you've been gone all day."Finn pouts_

_"None of your business...go cook me up something."She yells_

_"Mom I cant cook I didnt even eat all day.."Finn says_

_"You're useless! Get out of my way. Go to your room!"She yells and slaps Finn...Finn begins to cry then he grabs his coat and takes a walk outside he ends up at the park and begins to cry on the swing he hears a boy and little girl playing with a ball and singing to each other and laughing the ball is thrown over to Finn's feet and the little girl runs over to get it she smiles at Finn and sees him crying._

_"Hi Im Rachel Shuester whats your name."She smiles as she sits down on the empty swing next to Finn_

_"Im Finn.."he says sniffling Rachel reaches into her pocket and hands him a handkerchief "You could use this, are you alright?"She says leaning closer to him_

_"Not really..."Finn says Rachel looks at his face and sees a red mark on his face_

_"You should come with me..."Rachel says taking his hand and they walk over to Rachel's Mom Brother and Dad_

_"Mama this is Finn.."Rachel beams at her parents Emma and Will see Finn has been crying and that he has a red mark on his face_

_"Hey buddy."Will smiles at Finn, Finn doesnt look up at him "Finn what happened to your face ."Emma says Finn doesnt say anything then Will puts his hand on Emma's shoulder and squeezes it "Finn have you had anything to eat today?"Will says Finn who is still looking at the ground shakes his head_

_"Well you should come on by for dinner Mom makes amazing fried chicken."Blaine smiles_

_"Would you like to have dinner with us Finn...we can take you home after."Emma smiles Before Finn can decline the offer Rachel jumps up_

_"He's coming with us come on Finn you can play toys with Me and Blaine."Rachel says pulling him to the car Emma and Will both smile and follow the kids to the car at the dinner table Finn and Blaine are talking about who would win in a fight Superman or Goku while Rachel is smiling at Finn and Emma and Will are listening to Blaine and Finn talk _

_"You've got it all wrong Finn Goku can totally kick Superman's butt in a battle!"Blaine says Finn shakes his head as Rachel puts more chicken on his plate Finn smiles at Rachel and she beams at him _

_"No Blaine...Superman has unlimited power and strength he would totally win against Goku."Finn says _

_"Who's Goku?"Rachel asked Blaine rolls his eyes "She's such a girl doesn't know who Goku is."Blaine says Rachel glares at Blaine then pouts Finn looks at Rachel and hold her hand _

_"I'll show you who Goku is Rach."Finn smiles Rachel smiles and nods once they finish dinner the kids are in the basement watching Dragon Ball Z and Finn is explaining everything to Rachel and Blaine is focused on the TV Will walks down and smiles _

_"Hey Finn you want to spend the night with us tonight? I can call your mom if you want."He says Finn looks at the clock and sees it's 9pm_

_"I should go home...could you take me please."Finn says Will nods and he says good bye to Rachel and Blaine agreeing to meet up again tomorrow morning at the play ground _

_Will drives Finn to his house and Will looks around seeing it's a bit broken down Finn looks out the window and takes off his seatbelt_

_"Thanks Mr. Shuester..."Finn says Will gets out of the car and they walk to the front step as they wait for Finn's mother to open the door ...about 10 minutes of waiting Will puts his sweater around Finn_

_"Come on you can spend the night with us. Im sure she won't mind."Will says Finn smiles up at Will then nods. After spending more time with Finn, The Shuesters began to realize that Finn was an abused child...his Mother would come home drunk in the afternoon and thats when Finn would come over to the Shuester house Will would always leave the basement door for Finn to sleep on the couch and Blaine and Rachel would play with him to make him feel better. _

"Hey...are you alright."Rachel asked walking behind him and kissing his neck

"Just remembering how we met...and how my mom used to treat me..."Finn says Rachel nods and Finn wraps his arm around her

"What does she want.."Rachel asked "She wants us to be a family again.."Finn says Rachel shakes her head

"She left you. Doesn't she remember that. She left you without even a goodbye."Rachel says Finn closes his eyes and Rachel and lays her forehead against his.

_When Finn was 16 he came home and waited for his mother to come home Blaine and Puck came over to hang out and once the day was done his mother still had not come home...it wasn't until 2 weeks after that Blaine found out his Mother had officially abandoned him._

_"Dude look at this all junk food and soda, your mother would flip."Blaine says Finn sips his water bottle and shrugs then Blaine looks at him confused_

_"Where is your Mom I haven't seen her in like a couple weeks."Blaine says Finn rubs the back of his neck_

_"Grab some clothes you're coming with me now."Blaine says Finn rolls his eyes _

_"Blaine just stay out of this okay my Mom will come home."Finn says _

_"Don't make me tell Rachel. She'll drag you to our house...come on."Blaine says _

_~At the Shuester house~ Finn is on the couch and Rachel holds his hand "Your Mom just left."Rachel says _

_"Thats so irresponsible of her...what kind of parent would leave her child!"Emma yells Finn looks down and fidgets with his hands Will sighs and looks at Finn who is silent_

_"Im 16...Mrs. Shuester..."Finn says _

_"Even so! You're still a minor Finn here have sandwich.."Emma says putting the plate in front of him Finn smiles in gratitude and picks up the home made sandwich _

_"Finn would you like to live with us...you can have the room in the basement we can fix it up together."Will says Finn looks up at him and slightly smiles then nods _

_"Okay then Welcome home!"Rachel smiles hugging him_

"Look she's probably just in town for a few days,lets not let this ruin things for us since it's going so well."Rachel says Finn smiles at her and kisses her lips

"Come on lets go."Finn says holding her hand Rachel smiles and nods as they walk out of the mall.

Rachel walks back into the house as she kisses Finn and walks into the kitchen seeing her parents having a late lunch

"Hey Sweetie how was the mall."Will smiles

"Finn's Mom is back in town..."Rachel says Emma looks over and Will and he nods

"How does Finn feel about this."Will asked

"Im not so sure, he looked surprised when she was at the mall but he hasn't really reacted..I know Finn I know he'll shut down any time...and things have been great with us so far I dont want this to affect that."Rachel says

"I'll have a talk with him sweetie.."Will says and Kisses her forehead then walks outside

Finn is fixing his windshield wipers and Will smiles

"Finn this car is a hunk of junk."Will says Finn laughs and scratches his head "Yeah but it's my first car it's kind of hard to part with your first car man."Finn says Will nods

"So you're mom is back.."He says Finn sighs and nods

"I dont even know what she wants. I mean I dont really need her anymore. I'm 22 years old why would she want to come back now."Finn says

"Look even if she is back...you're already a big part of this family."Will says Finn smiles he sees Will standing up to give him a hug then Finn clears his throat

"Do we have to hug?..."Finn says Will laughs and pulls him into a bear hug "Hell yeah we do."Will says patting him on the back Finn smiles and looks at his car

"What do you think if I traded this car for a Bike?"Finn asked

"I think Rachel would kill you."Will says Finn laughs and nods

Later on that evening Rachel and Kurt are sitting out in the patio watching Blaine and Finn play basketball "You and Finn okay after the mall you two left without a word."Kurt says

"Yeah this thing with his Mom just shook him up but he's letting in me about it which Im grateful for."Rachel says

"That's good and it's great that Finn has you for something like this."Kurt says Finn walks over to Rachel and she smiles

"You have been pretty great since this afternoon."Finn says Rachel leans up and kisses his lips

"I'll do anything I can for you..I hope you know that."Rachel says Finn smiles and cups her cheek

"SUP GUYS PUCKSTER IN THE HOUSE!"Puck yells Finn turns around and they all laugh and then Blaine tosses Puck the ball Puck notices Finn and Rachel are sitting together and laughing with Kurt he begins to watch intently as Rachel gets up and allows Finn to sit in her seat then she sits on his lap Puck raises his eyebrow and then sees Rachel kissing his cheek

"Whoa Hold up. What the hell!"Puck yells everyone looks at Puck and he walks over to pull Rachel off of Finn's lap Finn glares at Puck seeing how tight his grip is on her

"Puck.."Finn says

"Why are you kissing Finn's cheek?"Puck asked

"Puckerman let me go."Rachel struggles Finn stands up and pushes Puck off of Rachel

"Wait a second...are you two..."Puck says Finn turns to Rachel and she looks up at him Finn takes her hand and holds it up.

"Rachel and I are together."Finn says confidently Puck laughs "This is a joke right...okay candid camera...come on out."Puck says Finn sighs

"Puck Im serious Rachel is my girlfriend we've been together for a few weeks now."Finn says

"He's telling the truth...everyone knows...except for you."Rachel says Puck's mouth drops and he just stares at Finn's hand holding Rachel then he loses it and tackles Finn

"FINN!"Rachel screams


	7. Chapter 7

Every** story I write is dedicated to Cory Monteith. Forever Fan Loyal to you. Remember reviews are fuel to keep writers writing :)**

Finn is tackled to the floor by Puck but Finn knees Puck in the gut and then pins his arms to the floor

"PUCK CALM DOWN!"Finn yells

"NO YOU TRADER I NEED TO KICK YOUR ASS!"Puck yells Finn feels Puck struggling and then Finn turns and Puck hurts his eyes then stands up and Blaine holds Puck back

"Come on Puck lets go!"Blaine says trying to pull Puck away Finn takes a deep breath and Rachel walks over to him and holds his face with both hands making sure he isn't hurt

"This is bull shit!"Puck yells

"They're both happy Puckerman it's that simple."Kurt says

"YOU SHUT UP KURT NO ONE ASKED YOU."Puck yells

"Well tackling Finn and hurting your eye did justice."Kurt laughs Puck charges towards Kurt and Kurt laughs

"When the hell did this happen!"Puck yells at Rachel "You said you didn't have a boyfriend!"Puck yells at her

"Hey stop yelling at her seriously. IF I have to I will kick your ass."Finn says sternly

"What you're defending her now!"Puck says pushing Finn Rachel stands between Puck and Finn and looks up at Puck

"We started getting closer after I dumped you and you cheated on me...after a month or two we've been trying to hide how we really feel so it wouldn't get weird for anyone but then we just gave in...we're happy together. He makes me happy."Rachel says

Puck shakes his head "This is just bullshit my best friend sleeping around with my ex girlfriend. The biggest betrayal ever."Puck says

"Not that it's any of your business but we haven't done that. I would never pressure her like you've been doing through out your entire relationship when you were with her and there's no betrayal here okay stop acting like he did this behind your back you two were broken up."Finn says

"STILL IT'S COMMON BRO CODE YOU DON'T MESS AN A BROS EX HOE ITS IN THE CODE BOOK!"Puck yells

"Did he just call me a hoe..."Rachel says crossing her arms Finn looks at Rachel and cups her cheek

"Babe..calm down"He whispers

"No he called me a hoe can I kick his ass now? He's being completely deranged."Rachel says Finn gives her a slight smiles she looks up at him and takes a deep breath and leans against his chest.

"Let me handle this okay."Finn says Rachel nods and Finn faces Puck

"Look you know now nothing is going to change the fact that I have feelings for Rachel and she has feelings for me, so you can either accept it and act like a man or you can let this ruin our friendship."Finn says Puck shakes is head and walks past Finn hitting his shoulder as he walks away Finn turns his head and watches Puck leave

"Well there's my answer."Finn say Rachel walks over to him and holds his hand "Puckerman will get over himself eventually..."Rachel says and kisses his lips

"Someone should go check on him.."Kurt says Blaine looks at him and sighs

"Fine I'll do it...I should probably go get a few beers just to comfort him.."Blaine says

"And Pudding and Super Mario brothers."Kurt says Blaine rolls his eyes and walks into the kitchen.

"That was an interesting way to end our day...Finn's mother coming back to town, Puck finding out about you two...and wanting to take your head off."Kurt says crossing his arms

"Can it Kurt."Rachel says grabbing Finn's hand and taking him into the house they go into his room and Finn lays down rubbing his forehead Rachel bites her bottom lip and lays down on his chest Finn smiles and kisses her forehead as he runs his fingers through her hair.

"Im sorry about all of this."Rachel says Finn looks down at her confused "What the hell are you sorry about?"Finn asked

"All of this, if it weren't for me you and Puck would probably be playing that NBA basketball game thing right now and he wouldn't be pissed at you.."Rachel says Finn shakes his head.

"Going into this I knew what would be at stake, I was risking my friendship with one of my best friends because I wanted to be with you. You are technically Puckerman's first real girlfriend 4 years isn't a joke you know..you two were serious and he cared about you a lot..and I knew that..but you know what. I don't regret making the choice of wanting to be with you. I've never been this happy before."Finn says. Rachel kisses him

"I've never been this happy either Finn."She says Finn smiles and holds her hand. "No matter what, I won't let you go without a fight. That's a promise."Finn says Rachel cringes a little

"I hate that word...Promise."Rachel says

"How come?"Finn asked "Puckerman would always use that word like a bargaining chip with me and his promises were never followed through. I would just end up heart broken."Rachel says Finn nods and lifts her chin up to look at him.

"Instead of promising you then..I'll just do it. Actions speak louder than words right?"Finn smiles Rachel giggles then nods

~The next day~ Rachel is getting ready to hang out with Tina and she sees Blaine walking out of his car. "Have you been out all night?"Rachel asked

"Yeah Puck got plastered last night he was kicked out of a bar and I had to break up 2 fights with him he's lost it."Blaine says shaking his head

"Well thats unfortunate."Rachel says Blaine chuckles "Its because of you. You realize that right."Blaine says

"I don't care about Puckerman Blaine. He broke my heart numerous times and I've finally moved on yes it's unfortunate for him that I moved on to Finn his best friend but...I care about Finn deeply and I'm not letting him go...maybe not ever."Rachel smiles

"Rachel are you in love with Finn?"Blaine asked Rachel smiles at her brother and takes his car keys "Thats none of your business."She says and gets into the car Blaine laughs and walks back into the house.

Finn and Will are in the shop as Finn is giving Will's car an oil change and Finn hears a motorcycle drive inside of the garage

"Hey Tomas where did you get the chopper?"Will smiles Finn wipes his hand and looks at the 2000 Harley Davidson motorcycle

"I got this baby after retiring but Patty thinks I'll break my hip riding on this thing do you know any takers who want to buy this."Tomas asked then looks up and sees Finn admiring the bike.

"Hey Finn you interested?"Tomas asked Finn smiles at him and nods.

"Come with me then kid go take it for a spin."Tomas says tossing him the keys Finn chuckles and starts up the motorcycles Will shakes his head

"I think Kid just fell in love with the motorcycle. My daughter won't be thrilled about this at all."Will says

"I saw Hudson's Mother at the market she's back?"Tomas asked

"Yeah apparently she wants to patch things up with Finn. Like hell I'll let that happen Finn's turned his life and he did that for himself we don't need her screwing up his progress."Will says Finn speeds back into the shop and takes off the helmet

"Mr. Shelton I'll take it."Finn smiles Tomas laughs and nods

"We can work out some payment plan kid. Hell if you fix my car for free whenever I need you to I'll just give you the bike for free you'll be saving me hundreds monthly on our cars."Tomas says Finn shakes his hand

"You gotta deal."Finn smiles

At the Shuester Dinner table Blaine Rachel Emma and Will are having dinner and sharing conversations and Rachel looks at the clock

"Daddy where is Finn he should be off work by now."Rachel says

"He's uhm finishing up some lose ends at the shop he should be here so-.."Will is cut off by a loud motorcycle entering the drive way everyone turns around and sees Finn on the bike Will clears his throat and sips his ice tea and Rachel quickly gets up and walks outside Blaine laughs and runs after her.

"Finn got a motorcycle"Emma says Will smiles and nods

"Rachel will kill him.."Emma says

Finn takes off the helmet and looks up seeing Rachel charging at him he looks at her confused and she crosses her arms

"What the hell is this."Rachel yells

"Its my new Bike."Finn says

"YOU GOT A MOTORCYCLE FINN HUDSON DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THESE ARE!"Rachel says hitting his arm Finn blocks her tiny slaps and then looks up to see Blaine laughing he rolls his eyes.

"Why are you upset I've wanted one of these ever since I was 8."Finn says

"Im upset because you could kill yourself with this death on wheels!"Rachel yells

"Look it's my decision and I'm keeping it."Finn says

"Finn I'm your girlfriend you should tell me things about this..."Rachel says

"Yes you are my girlfriend but I dont feel I need to bring you into a decision of something I want."Finn says

"You are being so selfish right now."Rachel says

"I'm being selfish."Finn says and scoffs

"Alright guys cool it..lets enjoy the rest of our dinner okay."Will says Rachel glares at Finn and storms back inside Finn sighs and looks at Blaine

"First relationship fight. Welcome to the lift of being a boyfriend Finn."Blaine says patting him on the back Finn shakes his head and pushes Blaine inside

After Dinner Finn walks up to Rachel's room and knocks on her door she looks up at him and he shoves his hands into his pockets

"Are you just going to stand there?"Rachel asked Finn closes the door and kneels down in front of her

"Im not sorry for getting the motorcycle."Finn says

"Finn...I dont want to yell at you anymore than I already have."Rachel says

"Just listen please."Finn says Rachel looks at him and he holds her hands "I didn't have much when I was kid except for this."Finn says showing her a toy motorcycle Rachel looks at the toy and she looks at him confused.

"You know my entire childhood the kid in Lima who got beat up by his drunk mother, but you don't know that every night after I would get the crap beat out of me I would hold this toy because my grandfather gave it to me when I was 5 ...other than your family Grandpa Murray was the nicest guy ever to me...it wasn't until after he died that my Mom started drinking and making me into a punching bag..."Finn says

"Im trying to understand.."Rachel says Finn chuckles "I guess getting this motorcycle makes me feel like Grandpa Murray is with me ...and I dont have to look at the toy to remember him...when I get on this bike it helps me cope..helps me forget about all the crap I've been through...can you understand?"Finn asked Rachel nods and she holds his hands Finn leans forward and kisses her.

"Im sorry for screaming at you...I didn't enjoy that."Rachel says Finn chuckles and she holds his face

"Do you wanna go for a ride somewhere I wanna show you something else."Finn smiles

"Okay.."Rachel says hesitantly Finn smiles they walk outside and get on the bike Finn hands the spare helmet and he puts his on Rachel wraps her arms around his waist and kisses his shoulder Finn starts the bike and drives downtown once the bike comes to a stop Finn props the bike and Rachel takes off her helmet and looks up at the old house.

"Finn where are we.."Rachel asked Finn holds her hand and he clenches his jaw

"This is my old home...come on."Finn says leading her into the house Finn jiggles the knob and they walk inside Rachel looks around and sees dust leaves that came in from the broken window she sees an old comic book she smiles and places it on the table Finn looks around and he walks down the hall and peaks into his old room he closes his eyes and all he can remember is crying and him getting beat constantly in this room by his mother her sees an old beer bottle and he picks it up and takes a deep breath then its it inside the trash bin.

"Im guessing this was your room."Rachel smiles Finn nods and she sees old cowboy wall papers

"Cowboys?"Rachel asked

"I had a thing for western films."Finn chuckles Rachel walks over to him and sees hes very tense

"You're thinking about everything that happened in here."Rachel says for the first time since they were kids Rachel sees tears in Finn's eyes

"I would always think hey maybe everyone's parents act this way towards their kids...you know almost never come home...always drink...and when they did come home they would constantly hit you with the belt...or with their hands...but your parents never did that to you or Blaine...neither did Tina's parents or Kurt's not even Pucks and he was a problem child...so I kept thinking to myself every night maybe I did something wrong..."Finn says crying Rachel begins to tear up and Finn chuckles quickly wiping his tears.

"Im sorry Im being an idiot right now."Finn says

"No you're not...look you didn't have an easy childhood and whats worse is everyone in this little town knows what happened in this house. I admire how strong you've become...and that makes me think so much of you Finn you have no idea. You're my hero."Rachel smiles Finn looks into her eyes and he closes his eyes.

"Thanks for coming here with me..I haven't been here in years.."Finn says wrapping his arms around Rachel she looks at him

"Thank you for sharing this with me Finn..."Rachel says he smiles at her and kisses her forehead as they walk out of the house.

The Couple drives back to the house once they walk into the kitchen they are smiling and laughing but they stop as Rachel sees her parents in a serious conversation

"Hey whats going on."Rachel smiles at them Emma nods at Will and he looks at the two.

"Finn Your Mother is in the living room."Will says Rachel turns to Finn and he looks down.

"What does she want."Rachel asked becoming protective of Finn.

"She wants to see him...and talk to him.."Emma says Rachel looks up at Finn and he's just playing with her fingers

"Rach..I can't.."Finn says softly Rachel looks at her parents and then up at her boyfriend she kisses his lips then walks inside the living room Will Emma and Finn follow and Rachel walks up to Elizabeth.

"You need to leave."Rachel says Elizabeth looks at her

"Im here to see my son little girl. Wait aren't you his girlfriend...Finn you're living with your girlfriend's parent's that highly inappropriate."She says

"Whats inappropriate is you being here. You've done more than enough TO Finn over the years and I won't let you ruin the incredible man he was become."Rachel yells

"Im his mother he needs a woman to love him."Elizabeth says

"He has a woman that loves him ME. I love him and I would never hurt him like you have done in the past. SO LEAVE."Rachel says Will smiles and walks over to Elizabeth.

"Time for you to go."He says and walks her to the door Emma smiles and hugs her daughter

"Good job baby..I'm very proud of you."Emma smiles Rachel turns around and faces Finn he looks at her clears his throat.

"You Love me..."Finn says Rachel blushes and realizes she did say that to his mother

"Yeah I do...You don't have to say it back okay so don't freak out on me."Rachel says cupping his cheek Finn smiles and kisses her lips

"Hey guys lets go to the karaoke bar. I convinced Puck to go so we can all hang out again just the regular gang."Blaine says Rachel and Finn both nod and Finn smiles at Rachel and she kisses his cheek.

~At the Karaoke bar Finn and Rachel and slow dancing as Kurt is Singing a Duet with Blaine Puck is chugging his beer glaring at the two.~

"Will you stop being a sour puss...they're happy."Tina says

"They betrayed me."Puck says

"You betrayed Rachel by cheating on her more than numerous times. Look You broke her heart she moved on. Why can't you just be happy for her."Tina says

"Because Rachel is suppose to end up with me...I mean, yeah I screwed up a lot but I always thought when I was ready to be serious with her she would take me back. At least she was suppose to."Puck says

"Rachel has emotions Puck...you broke her heart and she needed someone...she found Finn so just do everyone a favor and bottle up whatever opinions you have."Tina says

"Alright lets give KLAINE a round of applause...who's next to sing!"The Dj says

"I'll do it."Finn says everyone looks at Finn shocked and Rachel smiles at him

"You can sing?"She asked Finn leans forward and kisses her cheek he gets up on stage and holds the microphone

"Yeah this is weird but uhm I wanted to sing a song for my girlfriend...so uhm here goes."Finn says

"WOOHOOO!"Blaine and Tina both cheer Kurt nudges Rachel who is blushing

I gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older  
Aaaah woah-ah-aah

Now this mountain I must climb  
Feels like a world upon my shoulders  
And through the clouds I see love shine  
It keeps me warm as life grows colder

(Everyone's mouth drops at how amazing Finn's voice is, Rachel looks up at him and she smiles at him)

In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life

I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me  
Aaaah woah-oh-ooh

I'm gonna take a little time  
A little time to look around me, oooh ooh-ooh ooh-ooh oooh  
I've got nowhere left to hide  
It looks like love has finally found me

In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
I can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life

("Who knew Finn could sing...damn girl you've got him wrapped around your finger."Tina smiles Rachel giggles "I love him Tina..I'm so in love with Finn."She smiles at her Tina laughs and hugs her)

I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me  
I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is  
And I know, I know you can show me

Let's talk about love  
(I wanna know what love is) the love that you feel inside  
(I want you to show me) I'm feeling so much love  
(I wanna feel what love is) no, you just cannot hide  
(I know you can show me) yeah, woah-oh-ooh  
I wanna know what love is, let's talk about love  
(I want you to show me) I wanna feel it too  
(I wanna feel what love is) I wanna feel it too  
And I know, and I know, I know you can show me  
Show me what is realI gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older  
Aaaah woah-ah-aah

(Puck glares at the stage and he looks over at Rachel who is smiling like an idiot he sips his beer and shakes his head "Puckerman I think you've had enough." The Bartender asked "Did I ask for your opinion you have one job to keep bringing me drinks now do your damn job."Puck says ordering another round)

Now this mountain I must climb  
Feels like a world upon my shoulders  
And through the clouds I see love shine  
It keeps me warm as life grows colder

In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life

I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me  
Aaaah woah-oh-ooh

As Finn finishes the song he chuckles and the crowd is going crazy the girls are screaming and the guys and hollaring at him Finn walks off the stage and Rachel jumps into his arms.

"So What do you say Rachel Shuester?...Can you show me what Love is?"Finn asked Rachel kisses his lips.

"I can teach you everything about Love Hudson. Lesson One. I'm crazy about you."She says Finn laughs and kisses her Puck stands up slams his money on the table Finn pulls away from Rachel and turns his head to see Puck storming out of the bar

"I'll go..."Blaine says Finn shakes his head

"No I'll go..stay here okay."Finn says Rachel nods and kisses his cheek before Finn walks outside

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let Finn talk to Puck he's really drunk."Tina says

"Finn knows what he's doing come on lets pick a song."Rachel says

Outside Finn sees Puck struggling to open his car door and he sighs

"Puck look man I'm sorry your hurt about this I am...but you can't keep being a dick to everyone especially Rachel she didn't do anything wrong."Finn says

"She chose you thats what she did wrong and You betrayed me man. So Fuck you!..I want to hurt you just so you can feel as bad as I feel."Puck yells Finn nods

"Fair enough...go ahead.."Finn says

"What.."Puck says

"I'll let you beat me up."Finn says

**Pucks being a bit of an ass but what else is new. Finn and Rachel's relationship wont have any angst for a while but jealousy will play a part in it some how...:) tell me what you guys want to see happen :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Every story I write is dedicated to Cory Monteith. Forever Fan Loyal to you. Remember reviews are fuel to keep writers writing :)**

**Happy Holidays everyone :) this year has...well it sucked ass. If I could have a time machine Im pretty sure we'd all be thinking the same thing. Love you guys!**

Puck stares at Finn confused "So you gonna punch me or what?"Finn says looking at him.

"I...No..it won't change anything. You're suppose to be my best friend.."Puck says sitting on the sidewalk and looking at the street Finn sighs and sits down beside him.

"Like I've been saying for the past few weeks now..Im not sorry for being with Rachel..I've never felt this way before about anything or anyone but it sucks that you feel this way I never wanted you to hurt you Dude.."Finn says

"It doesn't matter now...our friendship won't be the same after this you realize that."Puck says Finn nods

~The next day~ Rachel is helping her Mother with lunch and they bring out the food on the table Rachel looks up and sees Finn and Blaine walking into the kitchen she smiles and kisses Finn's lips.

"I hear Puckerman won't be around the basement for a while."Blaine says sipping his soda Rachel sits on Finn's lap and she glares at her brother

"That would be a good thing in my opinion...do we really need Puckerman to hang out here."Rachel says

"Rachel he's been friends with us since we were 8. We can't just stop hanging out with him because you two are together."Blaine says

"I see no reason why he needs to be around us if he's just going to make us feel weird about actually being happy."Rachel says Finn looks up at her and kisses her cheek

'lets just not talk about this anymore okay."Finn say to her and Blaine Rachel nods and holds his sweet tea to his lips Finn smiles and sips the drink

"MERRY HOLIDAYS ALL!"Puck yells and barges into the kitchen

"Uhm Hi Bro...whats going on."Blaine says confused as to why Puck was acting like everything was okay.

"Well I'm here to remind Rachel of the annual Puckerman Jewish dinner at my house."Puck smiles

"Puck why would Rachel go to your family dinner when she dumped you."Finn says

"Because my mom wants her to go..and Rachel promised that she would attend every Jewish holiday celebration that we have."Puck smiles

"Crap I did say that I would attend last year...Babe I'm sorry I completely forgot..."Rachel says Finn looks at her and then over at Puck

"I'll go but everyone else is coming too..SO is Finn and I will introduce him as my boyfriend."Rachel says

"That's completely fine...see you later tonight."Puck winks at her and smiles Finn rolls his eyes and stands up going into the living room he sees Will watching a musical special and Finn sits down

"You okay kid?."Will asked

"Mr. Shue...how do you uhm...how do you know when you're in love?"Finn says asking while he looks down

"You don't know?"Will asked Finn chuckles

"Well I never really had anyone say it to me until Rachel..."Finn says

"You just know I guess...its a feeling that you can't time or hold in...you say it when you feel it."Will says Finn nods and smiles

"Why Finn..do you love Rachel?"Will smiles Finn looks at him and then rubs his neck and smiles slightly

~Down in the basement~ Finn is buttoning up his shirt and he turns around putting on his watch he smiles and sees Rachel waiting for him by the door Finn smirks and looks at his beautiful girlfriend who was wearing a purple dress that exposed her amazing legs Finn walks over to her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Wow you look fantastic.."Finn says Rachel giggles and kisses his lips.

"Now we're only going to this because I promised Ms. Puckerman okay."Rachel says

"You realize Puck is only doing this to get a rise out of me."Finn says

"Yes I know but it'll be fun...I won't leave your side."Rachel smiles Finn nods and she hands him the car keys

"Come on lets get this over with."Finn says Rachel kisses his cheek and they walk outside

~At the Puckerman's~ Once Rachel and Finn are inside Rachel is quickly pulled in my Puck's little cousin Abby and she is forced to play dreidel with Puck and his little cousins

Finn Kurt and Blaine are talking to the rest of the Puckermans and laughing Finn turns his head and sees Puck has his hand on her shoulder Rachel glares at him and tries to shrug it off.

Finn sips his beer and watches Rachel and Puck laughing with the kids

"Rachel Im so glad you could make it and be with us tonight we missed you have you been busy with school."She asked

"No uhm Ms. Puckerman...I uhm Puck and I are..."Rachel says cut off

"Better than ever."Puck smiles and kisses her cheek Rachel pushes Puck away from her and turns her head she sees Finn clenching his fist and then he walks outside for some air.

"What the hell is wrong with you."Rachel says grabbing Puck by the ear

"Ow what? Im just showing you off."Puck smiles

"Im not yours to show off...okay Im with FINN...okay FINN NOT YOU. I LOVE FINN Got it!"Rachel says

"Really has he said it back?...Has he?"Puck says

"IM OVER YOU. Understand that."Rachel says and pushes him then walks off. She looks around and sees Finn outside sipping his beer while leaning over the railing

"Hi.."She says Finn turns to her and does a little wave

"You're upset.."Rachel says

"Why would I be upset...you're having fun with Puck's little cousins and he's having a ball wrapping his arm around you."Finn says

"I told him off and I told him that I loved you...and just YOU."Rachel says Finn nods Rachel stands beside him and they holds hands

"Lets get outta here.."Finn says Rachel nods

The young couple goes into town and looks at all of the houses with Christmas lights and decorations

"Christmas is my favorite Holiday.."Finn says

"Really?"Rachel smiles Finn nods "I love the new found hope people get from it...it's not about what people give you or what you get it's about having something to look forward to and spending time with people you care about...I think I learned that from being with your family over the years."Finn says Rachel laughs and lays her head on his shoulder.

"I was jealous earlier.."Finn says

"I could tell.."Rachel says

"Seeing Puck kiss you cheek...set something off inside."Finn says

"Im yours remember.."Rachel says Finn cups her cheek and kisses her forehead

"Rach I wanted to uhm...I uh.."Finn says

"Yes Finn?.."Rachel smiles hoping this will be the time he says he loves her.

"I uhm want you to take my jacket it's getting cold."Finn says Rachel nods and Finn wraps his blazer around her and kisses her cheek.

Finn and Rachel reach a walkway of Christmas Trees and Finn smiles looking at all of the lights and decorations

"This is crazy I wonder if this what the North pole looks like."Rachel laughs Finn chuckles and kisses her forehead and she wraps her arms around his waist.

"Are you excited for Christmas?"Finn asked

"I am I even have your gift neatly wrapped and all set for Christmas morning."Rachel smiles Finn chuckles

"I'm still working on your gift. You're a little tricky to give a gift to."Finn says

"I'm not that hard..I like simple things...music...anything with Broadway...anything pink and I'm also crazy about you."Rachel smiles Finn looks at her and they stop walking and Finn smiles widely and points up.

"Look at that..."Finn says Rachel's eyes follow Finn's index finger and they are standing under a mistletoe Rachel smiles

"This is way to damn cheesy and corny for me..."Finn says Rachel laughs and wraps her arms around his neck

"So are you going to kiss me or what.."Rachel says Finn smiles and leans down to kiss her passionately

"Hmm..That's the best Holiday kiss I have ever had."Rachel says Finn licks his lips and cups her face she smiles at him.

"Rachel I love you..."Finn whispers Rachel's eye's widen and her mouth drops.

"W-What did you just say.."Rachel asked.

"I love you...and I want to be honest me telling you that really freaks me out because I've never said these words before...to anyone in my life.."Finn says Rachel looks at him and is speechless.

"Can you say something now because I'm getting nervous.."Finn says

"I love you too Finn...so so much."Rachel says Finn chuckles and pulls Rachel into another kiss.

"I love you Rachel...I really really do.."Finn whispers against her lips Rachel smiles against his lips and he lifts her up and spins her around.

Finn and Rachel go back home and walk into the basement and she opens the door and they're kissing and they hear someone clear their throat.

"Bow chica wow wow."Kurt sings Rachel turns around and blushes

"You two need to keep it rated PG now."Tina laughs

"Come on I don't need to see that..."Blaine says groaning and placing his head on Kurt's shoulder

"Technically this is my house and Finn's room...so I could kick your asses out ..but we can just take this to the back,"Rachel says pulling Finn by his shirt and into his Room

Finn closes the door and locks it then turns around to see Rachel laying down on the bed Finn walks over to her and Rachel sits up and pulls him into a kiss Finn groans as Rachel swirls her tongue in his mouth she begins to unbutton his shirt and he runs his fingers into her hair.

"I love you Finn..."Rachel says Finn smiles and they lay down on the bed.

"I love you too Rach.."Finn says and kisses her neck Rachel looks at him then Finn laces their fingers together.

"I want us to make love Finn..."Rachel whispers Finn's head shoots up and he looks at her and clears his throat

"I uhm..I just don't want you to feel like I said those words to get you into bed."Finn says

"No Baby I know that...I do but I want this for us...I want us to move onto the next level in our relationship...I trust you Finn.."Rachel says Finn looks at Rachel in adoration and kisses her.

"I want to make this special for you though...you deserve that...I mean Puckerman would always brag about your guy's first time..."Finn says Rachel sits up on her elbows

"First of all how dare he thats suppose to be a private disclosure for two people...and second of all...I would never compare you and Puckerman...I feel so much more love with you than I ever did with him..you make me feel special Finn..I've never felt this way before."Rachel says

"I've never felt this way before either Babe...but I stand by what I say I'm going to make our first time together perfect for you. Will you let me do that?"Finn says Rachel nods and kisses his lips.

later on that night Finn is outside fixing the wiring of his motorcycle and then a white car pulls up Finn stands up and his Mother walks out of the car

"What the hell do you want now..is it money that you want? If I give you money will you go away?"Finn says

"It's your birth certificate..."Elizabeth says Finn looks at the paper and nods.

"Thanks I'll need this in the future so you can go away now."Finn says

"Read it.."Elizabeth says Finn looks down at the birth certificate and under Mother...it doesn't say Elizabeth...it says Carole...

"Who the hell is Carole.."Finn says

"Finn I came back in town to tell you...that...I'm not your birth mother.."She says

"What..."Finn says

"22 years ago..your father Christopher was my boyfriend...and he was the love of my life...I loved him with my whole being...but he fell out of love with me..and met someone else named Carole...they were happy and married and just had that fairy tale life...that I wanted...but I didn't want them to be happy...I was upset that Christopher picked her and broke my heart so when I found out that Carole was pregnant I found out which hospital she was in...and after a few days the birth certificate was drawn up...you were healthy and got your shots...and then I took you..."Elizabeth says Finn takes a step back

"You're not my birth Mother..."Finn says

"No...I'm not."She says

"Years of getting beaten by you...and Im not even your son."Finn says

"You needed to know the truth..."Elizabeth says Finn walks towards her and nods.

"Stay the hell away from me Elizabeth...forever do you understand me..I never ever want to see you."Finn says and walks back into the house he closes his eyes and goes straight into Rachel's room.

"Hi Baby...did you miss me?.."Rachel smiles and then sees Finn looks upset

"What is it."Rachel asked walking over to him and stroking his face. Finn begins to break down and he wraps his arms around her and holds her tight.

'Baby shhh...it's okay I'm here...I'm here."Rachel says trying to calm him down.


	9. Chapter 9

Every** story I write is dedicated to Cory Monteith. Forever Fan Loyal to you. Remember reviews are fuel to keep writers writing :)**

"She's not your mother?"Rachel says

"No she's not my actual birth Mother...she stole me from the hospital I was in...can you believe that?...my entire childhood life was miserable...and I spent every waking hour of my existence trying to figure out why My Mother never loved me...to find this out."Finn says gripping the pillow. Rachel walks over to him and holds his face.

"What are you going to do now?"Rachel asked Finn shakes his head.

"I just want to get the hell out of here at least for a few days."Finn says Rachel smiles and gets an idea.

"How about we go on a road trip you me Tina Blaine and Kurt...just a fun filled weekend what do you say."Rachel smiles

"I'd love to go...I just want to be with you."Finn says Rachel smiles and leans her forehead against his.

"I love you...I promise we'll have fun."Rachel says

~Down at the basement~

"We should go to Cabo!"Tina says

"Cabo has so many diseases I say we take a cruise."Kurt smiles

"We're only going to be away for the weekend guys we leave Friday morning."Rachel says

"Why don't we just go to Uncle Jeff's Cabin."Blaine says Rachel smiles

"That sounds like a fabulous idea it's peaceful quiet but there's a lot of fun there you'll love the lake guys."Rachel says

"So it's set then we're all going to the lake tomorrow, I'm going to bring a date his name is Mike so I can't wait for you guys to meet him."Tina smiles

"So we're all set!"Blaine smiles widely Kurt claps his hands

"We should get packing!"Kurt smiles Rachel walks into the room and sees Finn looking through a box of old things from his house.

"What do you have their?"Rachel says sitting on his lap Finn kisses the side of her neck and looks down at the old baby blanket in his hand

"This is McGeegee my old baby blanket...when I never let this thing out of my sight when I was a baby up until I turned 6...I held on to it once I moved here."Finn says

"That's really sweet Finn...did Elizabeth give this to you?"Rachel asked

"No...actually I dont think she did...I think my father gave this to me...but Im not sure..."Finn says

"Do you want to find your parents Finn?..."Rachel asked

'I dont know...I mean...if your child was taken from you wouldn't you move heaven and hell to find them?...I mean for 22 years...no one tried to find me."Finn says

"You're not lost anymore...you have me...I hope that's enough."Rachel says Finn kisses her lips.

"Its more than I could ever ask for."Finn says

~The next day~ Everyone is packed and ready for the trip "Hey guys this is Mike Chang."Tina smiles

"Hey Mike go ahead and toss your bag in the back Im Finn thats my girlfriend Rachel her brother Blaine and his boyfriend Kurt.."Finn says

"Hi guys...Finn can I help you with anything."Mike says Finn nods and they start arranging the bags

"You and Finn seem happier."Tina says nudging Rachel

"He's having time with everything lately I just want him to relax you know... "Rachel says

"This is going to be a fun weekend."Kurt smiles everything is set then Finn tosses Blaine the van keys

"You guys all set for the weekend."Will says Blaine nods

"We should get there around 5 pm."Finn says

"What up bitches!"Puck yells Will rolls his eyes

"Language Puckerman."Will says then hands Rachel and Blaine some cash

"This should hold you guys for the weekend call me if you need anything."Will says and walks back into the house

"What is all of this crap."Puck says

"We're going on a trip for the weekend. COUPLES ONLY."Kurt smiles everyone gets into the van and Puck looks over at Finn

"What no invite?!"Puck says

"Rach is the one that planned it and the van is full now..."Finn says

"Why don't you guys just kick me out of the group!"Puck yells

"Trust me I wanted to do that years ago."Rachel says shutting the van door

"We'll see you when we get back Dude."Blaine says and pulls out of the drive way. Puck shakes his head and sits down on the bench.

IN the van

Rachel is laying her head on Finn's shoulder and Finn is stroking her hair as she is whispering endearing words to him Finn smiles and she kisses his lips.

"You two are adorable.."Kurt says snapping a photo of them on his cellphone

"Dude...knock it off."Finn says hiding his face in Rachel's hair Rachel laughs and leans over to grab Kurt's phone

"I like it...send it to me. I want it to be my wallpaper."Rachel says Finn looks up at her "I love you."Finn says Rachel smiles and kisses his lips

"AWWW FINNY WUVS RACHIE!"Blaine says Finn takes a cup and throws it at Blaine

"Get Bent!"Finn yells

"Hey man Im driving here I could have crashed."Blaine says

"Don't be a jackass then!"Finn says smugly.

When they finally get to the cabin Rachel and Blaine smile "We haven't been here in ages ...everyone go claim a room...NOW!"Rachel says as everyone runs to the rooms and claims a bedroom

Blaine and Kurt walk into the masters and they smile "Why can't we just go to my room?...Being in a bed where my aunt and uncle used to sleep is weird Kurt.."Blaine says

"Because we're adults and your Room has a bunk bed!..this is perfect for us."Kurt says

"I guess..."Blaine says unsure

"Come on...you must be very tired from that long drive."Kurt smiles and pulls Blaine by the bow tie towards the bed.

Rachel and Finn walks into her old bedroom and Rachel smiles Finn looks around as he puts the bags down

"Rach this room is all pink.."Finn says looking around Rachel laughs

"Well the last time I was here I was like 7 years old, and my favorite color is pink so Uncle Jeff just painted it pink for me..and I was his favorite so he made Blaine sleep with his son Travis."Rachel says Finn laughs and he sits on the bed

"You have a fire place in here?..Damn girl.."Finn says Rachel sits on his lap and kisses him

"Do you feel more relaxed here?"Rachel says Finn cups her cheek

"I feel so much better thanks for doing this for me baby."Finn says

"You should know by now..I'd do anything for you."Rachel smiles Finn chuckles and she pulls him into a kiss and they fall on the bed.

Blaine is outside on the dock fixing the fishing poles and Finn walks out with him

"Fishing huh.."Finn smiles and helps him and tosses a fishing pole to Mike

"I think we can wait it out for a few hours."Mike smiles

"Yeah I thought we could catch dinner...or at least try to."Blaine says

"I figured you'd be knocked out by now you drove the entire way."Finn says

"I uhm...was sleeping but I uhm Im not tired anymore."Blaine says Finn nods

"Okay?.."Finn says and sit on the chairs and throw the fishing lines in the lake.

Rachel walks into the kitchen and sees an annoyed Kurt in the kitchen

"Whats up with Kurt?"Tina asked Rachel shrugs and they both look at him handing him a beer

"What the hell is wrong with you Diva?"Rachel asked

"Your stupid brother couldn't handle being intimate in your aunt and uncle's bedroom he flipped out and pushed me off the bed...now I have a bump on my head."Kurt says Rachel and Tina look at each other and laugh

"Thats not funny!..he's sleeping on the couch for all I care ugh Im very upset with him."Kurt says

"Poor Baby."Tina says

"Enough of this lets have some fun shall we."Rachel smiles

Blaine Mike and Finn are waiting outside and Finn rolls his eyes

"Okay it's been an hour and nothing has come up yet screw this."Finn says then Rachel Kurt and Tina walk outside with Food Beers and a radio

"You boys catch anything."Tina asked

"nothing this is crap man."Mike says

Rachel hands Finn a beer and he smiles Rachel walks over to him and pulls him out of his seat and she wraps her arms around him and kisses his lips

"Hmm You taste like beer...how many have you had."Finn asked

"2 because Kurt is upset with Blaine and he wants to drink the pain away."Rachel says Finn turns his head and sees Kurt crossing his arms and Blaine tries to talk to him but Kurt pushes him slightly and scoffs

"No I am still upset with you Blaine Anderson!"Kurt yells

"What the hell is going on here I've never seen Kurt so pissed."Finn says wrapping his arms around Rachel's waist.

"Blaine is too shy to sleep with me in his Great Aunt and Uncle's bed!"Kurt screams Finn and Mike turn their heads to Blaine and he's covering his face and they start cracking up.

"You're upset because Blaine couldn't have sex with you...so why not just switch rooms."Rachel says

"It's the principle of the matter we should be able to do it anywhere we want!"Kurt says

"Kurt not in front of my sister!"Blaine scolds

"Come one man no one wants to hear what you two do behind closed doors."Finn says

"At this rate We won't be doing anything behind anywhere! You Blaine will sleep on the couch tonight!"Kurt yells and walks away everyone begins laughing

"It's not funny!...I just didn't feel like being intimate in a room where I know my relatives get busy..."Blaine says Finn and Mike begin cracking up and Tina pulls Mike's arm to get away from everyone else to go somewhere more private.

Finn is laughing and Rachel pulls Finn back inside and they walk into her room and lay down on the carpet in front of the fire place. Finn is sipping his beer and Rachel sits in between his legs and Finn wraps his arm around her and kisses the back of her head.

"I love you."Rachel smiles Finn kisses her cheek then down her neck and begins nipping and sucking.

"Finn.."Rachel moans Finn pulls Rachel up and places her over his thighs and he kisses her passionately

"Hmm..you wait here I have a surprise for you."Rachel says Finn nods and she walks into the bathroom. Finn clears his throat and kicks off his shoes and socks then sits on the bed and wait patiently for Rachel to come out of the bathroom.

"Okay Finny.. I hope you're ready for my surprise."Rachel says slightly opening the door Finn turns his head and smiles

"What are you doing behind that door?...come out here."Finn says Rachel slowly comes out of the bathroom and is wearing a sexy two piece of underwear Finn's mouth drops and he covers his mouth practically drooling over her.

"W-Wow...holy crap..."Finn says

"Was that a good holy crap?...or a bad Holy crap.."Rachel says

"De-definitely a good no great holy crap...You are so beautiful and sexy...and wow..."Finn says Rachel walks over to him and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him

Finn pulls away and looks into her eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want?...because I would never want you to feel pressured about this...I mean I know you've only had on boyfriend..."Finn says

"Who was a complete ass and never knew how to appreciate me...but with you I feel like the luckiest woman in the world...the way you look at me God...the way you see me...how could I not want to give you all of me."Rachel says Finn closes his eyes and kisses her

"I love you Rachel..."Finn says

"No more words...show me."Rachel says Finn nods and lays her down on the bed.

Finn pulled Rachel closer and his lips crashed against her. Finn tasted so sweet and his tongue felt so velvety soft as he roamed Rachel's mouth with it. His hands pulled down the straps of her lingerie and the cups that covered her breasts. Pulling away from the kiss, he grinned at the sight of her boobs. Finn places kisses over her chest and Rachel moans..

"Tell me what you want me to do baby?" Finn whispered sexily, making Rachel moan in excitement

"I want you to touch...to touch me please.."Rachel whispered seductively as she parted her legs for him Finn licks his lips and kisses her cheek.

"Touch you like this?..."Finn asked slipping his hand into her underwear Rachel closes her eyes and nods

"Mmmm, yes…exactly like...that.."Rachel moaned and became even more excited Finn kisses her lips and Rachel looks into his eyes.

"You are already wet, baby. You're so ready," Finn mumbled against my lips. Finn smirked at me and pressed his lips against her dearly, before going down on her. Rachel felt him kissher inner thighs as he made his way closer to her core. Rachel's breath hitched as he licked her and kissed her..Rachel moaned as she felt his tongue tease her, making her arch her back in delight.

"GOD...Why am I just finding out how amazing you are at this now...Finn please.."Rachel cries Finn chuckles against her smiles up at her.

"Finn… It feels so good. Ohhhh."Rachel cries thrashing her head from side to side in pleasure.

Finntruly knew how to please Rachel because soon, she found myself screaming his name in ecstasy as he made her reach an amazing climax. But he wasn't done yet. After helping Rachel ride down from the waves of pleasure, he used his fingers to please her...He eased two fingers inside and She felt him desperately searching for that particula special spot, as he also worked his mouth down on her. Seconds later, Rachel's body convulsed in bliss.

"Oh my gosh, Finn yes there...yes..!" He kept hitting it over and over again until Rachel's body stiffened underneath his as Rachel reached her second orgasm for the night.

Finn soon crawled back up and he kissed her on the lips. Rachel wraps her arms and legs around him as she tasted herself in his mouth. Finn smiles at her

"You taste so good, baby," Finn murmured against her lips.

Rachel with all of the strength she had left flipped them over so she would be on top. Rachel grinned at him and looked into his eyes before she brought back her lips on his. Their tongues battled for dominance although they both know none of them would win. Rachel brought her lips to his jaw and traced kissed down towards her favorite spot on his neck.

Rachel was about to go down on him, but he stopped me. Instead, he pulled her up and brought her hips over his stomach.

"Tonight, it's all about you," Finn says grinning at her. Rachel shakes her head "What are you talking about...this is about us.."Rachel says

"No...you've been making everyday for me an incredible day and I just want to do something for you...I want tonight to be all about you."Finn says cupping her cheek

Rachel knew what he meant, so she got up and sat on his length, making Finn moan out loud as she took him slowly inside her... Gosh, he was so big..bigger than Puck Rachel began to close her eyes trying to adjust to the size...

"What's the matter."Finn says wiping her tears "You're just so much bigger than I anticipated...Im not used to it.."Rachel says Finn kisses her and slowly moves his hips.

"finn..."Rachel cries

"Shh..It's just me...I know I may be bigger but...I would never hurt you.."Finn says Rachel nods

"I know.."Rachel says Finn nods and Pulls her down to him, he kisses her and thrust inside her at the same time. Finn kept telling Rachel how good she felt around him. "I'm right there, Finn. Don't ever stop," Rachel cried.

"I' love you so much..you're so beautiful..,"Finn murmured in her ear.

Finn picked up his pace; making Rachel dig my nails in his back from all the pleasure she was feeling. It was crazy as they both reached their orgasm Rachel gasped and Finn falls over her and kisses her shoulder.

"Wow...that was fantastic"Rachel groans Finn turns his head and kisses her, "That was the best I have ever had...I love you so much."Finn says Rachel smiles and snuggles into his chest. 

"CAN YOU TWO GO TO BED NOW BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS FOR DEFILING MY SISTER HUDSON!"Blaine yells outside through the door Finn and Rachel both laugh and they shut off the light. Rachel looks up at Finn and he smiles and kisses her forehead.

"You make me want to be a better man Rach.."Finn whispers.

"Nonsense...you're already the best."Rachel says closing her eyes falling asleep Finn smiles and pulls the blanket over their bodies and he looks at the fire from the fire place and strokes her hair.


	10. Chapter 10

**Every story I write is dedicated to Cory Monteith. Forever Fan Loyal to you. Remember reviews are fuel to keep writers writing :)**

Rachel wakes up in the morning and feels Finn's arms tighten around her she smiles and kisses his nose. Then slips out of bed putting on his button up shirt and making her way to the kitchen.

"Morning...whoa someone looks like she's been banging all night."Tina says Rachel laughs and shushes her

"Everyone is still asleep and I wanted to make Finn some breakfast."Rachel smiles getting some breakfast items and putting them on the pan

"So...how was your first time with Finn is he...you know...good in bed?"Tina smirks Rachel blushes

"Im going to be private about that since you all know about my intimate past with Puck...so i'll keep it secret."Rachel smiles Blaine walks down and waves at the girls and puts on a pot of coffee

"Blink once if he was okay twice if he was super incredible."Tina says Rachel turns her head and continuously blinks Tina laughs and Rachel finishes cooking

"What are you two talking about."Blaine asked

"Sports...Rachel just got into Football...and we were talking about tackling."Tina says Rachel laughs and rolls her eyes the takes the tray upstairs she opens the door and smiles as she sees Finn is still asleep she places the tray on the edge of the table and she lays down on the rug where Finn is still laying down Rachel leans down and kisses his lips.

"Baby Wake up.."Rachel whispers Finn opens his eyes and smiles

"Is that my shirt?"Finn smirks

"Yes I think it looks better on me don't you agree."Rachel smiles

"It looks like a dress on you but you look very hot in it."Finn says Rachel laughs and Finn pulls her into her arms and kisses her.

"This looks really good."Finn says cutting up the pancake and pouring syrup on it Rachel gasps

"Babe That's way too much syrup how do you not have cavities!"Rachel says Finn shrugs and feeds her a piece

"I love sweet things...like..syrup...candy...and you."Finn says kissing her syrup flavored lips Rachel pulls away and nuzzles his nose.

"You are a big cheese ball."Rachel giggles

"Don't let that get out. I have an image to protect."Finn says Rachel nods and Finn continues to feed her and himself as they talk and enjoy their breakfast.

Once they are finished Finn plays with Rachel's fingers and brings them to his lips

"What is there to do around here anyway?"Finn asked

"Hmm we could go to the lake have a BBQ. Enjoy the nice warm weather."Rachel says Finn nods and looks at the clock

"We should probably get ready then huh."Finn says

"Yes unless you want to go to the lake naked...which isn't that type of beach."Rachel says Finn laughs and stands up then helps Rachel

"We should probably shower together save water and it'll be fast."Finn smiles

"Hmm what a tempting offer."Rachel says against his lips

"FINN YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND NO SHOWERING WITH MY SISTER!"Blaine yells banging on the door Finn and Rachel both laugh

"You hurt the old man...I'll see you down stairs."Rachel says Finn groans and walks into the bathroom Rachel opens her room and sees Blaine crossing his arms

"You're lucky Finn is my best friend and your my baby sister I'd...well I'd..."Blaine says

"You'd what?"Rachel laughs

"I'd make Puck kick his ass!"Blaine says and walks away Rachel rolls her eyes and laughs

~Outside~ Finn and Mike are trying to put the grill together and they look at the paper "Why is this so hard to build?"Mike says  
"I dont know man, this is crazy why don't we just make a fire?"Finn asked

"You two are hopeless let me look."Kurt says

"You want to help us put together a grill?"Finn says

"Now that I hear it out loud it sounds silly."Kurt says Finn laughs and goes back to looking at the instructions.

Rachel is helping Tina set up picnic blankets "Guys are pathetic how hard can it be to put together a grill?"Tina laughs

"Obviously it's difficult since Finn is getting frustrated we should go help them."Rachel says Tina nods and they walk over to the boys who are shaking their heads

"Let the women handle this.."Tina smirks pushing Finn out of the way Finn chuckles and sits down on a rock and they watch Rachel and Tina easily assemble the grill Mike shakes his head and Finn laughs.

"TADAA! Bam new barbacue grill let's get to cooking good looking."Tina says handing Mike the spatula.

"Come with me."Rachel says holding her hand out to Finn he smiles and takes her hand and follows her.

"Where are we going?"Finn asked

"Come come.."Rachel giggles and they walk towards the stream and Rachel smiles up at him Finn chuckles and Rachel picks up a rock and hands it to him.

"Remember when you taught me how to skip a rock?"Rachel asked

"Yes I do but the question is do you remember?"Finn smiles Rachel grabs the rock and tosses it into the stream it skips 5 times and Rachel jumps up and down Finn claps his hands and pulls her close to him and kisses her lips.

"So I wanted to run something by you.."Finn says

"What?...you don't want to take a break do you? I mean we just had sex..."Rachel says panicking Finn laughs and cups her cheek

"I'm not breaking up with you...I would never do that.."Finn says trying to calm her down

"Oh okay...what is it then sounds important."Rachel says

"I want to find my birth parents..."Finn says Rachel holds his hands and listens.

"My Entire life I've never had a family that was just mine you know...Elizabeth was never around if she was she was already drunk...and then she tells me she's not even my Mother...I want to know what my family is like...am I even still a Hudson...I've got all these questions in my head and I'll go nuts if i don't get them answered."Finn says

"Okay...we'll find your birth parents together."Rachel smiles and wraps her arms around his neck

"I don't know what I would do without you Rach.."Finn says

"Trust me I need you just as much as you need me."Rachel says and kisses him.

Kurt is making margaritas for everyone and then Blaine walks over to him and clears his throat

"Kurt I'm...you know I'm sorry about yesterday..."Blaine says

"Sorry you were being a weirdo or sorry you couldn't get it up."Kurt says

"HEY I could get it up anywhere just you watch!"Blaine says out loud Mike and Tina both laugh

"You two need to calm the hell down and work out whatever problem this is...it's a big deal out of nothing so Blaine has a hard night."Tina says

"Actually Blaine had a soft night."Kurt says Mike laughs and Blaine rolls his eyes and walks away

Rachel and Tina are in the lake sunbathing in the water and Mike and Finn are watching them

"They are so so hot.."Mike says Finn nods in agreement

"Dude can I talk to you for a second in uhm private."Blaine says Finn nods and follows Blaine

"Whats up."Finn says "I need some advice.."Blaine says

"About?..."Finn says

"Have you ever uhm had a problem you know being ...with someone?"Blaine says

"Problem? What do you mean?"Finn says

"Like you couldn't perform in the bedroom..."Blaine says

"Oh..OH! yeah I've never had that problem."Finn says

"Ever...with all the girls you've been with?"Blaine says Finn looks at him

"I dont know why you guys think that I've slept around I've only slept with 2 people."Finn says

"TWO?...YOU?...TWO!I could have sworn you slept with more girls than Puck"Blaine says Finn rolls his eyes

"No I haven't...I just dont talk about it like he does. I slept with Santana who was my first and then we had a long friends with benefits thing for a while and then...Rachel...so that's two."Finn says

"Wow...that's crazy man I thought totally different."Blaine says Finn shrugs

"You really love my sister huh.."Blaine says Finn smiles at him then nods

"I love everything about her man...everything she is...and stands for...and everything she's not..shes the first person who's never ever judged me."Finn smiles

"HEY what about me I never judged you either."Blaine says

"Yeah but I dont want to make out with you so...shut up."Finn says

"HEY BOYS! It's time to sing!"Tina smiles Mike turns on the radio and Kurt Rachel and Tina stand on the rocks and begin dancing

(Rachel)

I came here tonight to get you out of my mind,  
I'm gonna take what I find (uh oh, yeah!)  
So open the box, don't need no key I'm unlocked  
And I won't tell you to stop (uh oh, yeah!)

(Tina smiles at Mike and winks at him... "She is soo hot..."Mike whispers to Finn he laughs and throws a plate at Mike's face)

Hey boy!  
I don't need to know where you've been,  
All I need to know is you and no need for talking  
Hey boy!  
So don't even tell me your name,  
All I need to know is whose place,  
And let's get walking...

(Kurt starts singing and Blaine looks at him and Kurt makes a face at him noting that he's still upset with him.."Looks like Kurt's still pissed at you."Finn nudges him

"I need to make up for this man..."Blaine says

"Try being romantic when was the last time you were actually romantic with Kurt."Finn says

"I guess you're right...that's weird to say."Blaine says and they watch everyone sing.

All I wanna do is love your body  
Oh oh oh oh  
Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it  
Oh oh oh oh

All I wanna do is love your body  
Oh oh oh oh  
Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it  
Oh oh oh oh

(Rachel)

It's true what you heard, I am a freak, I'm disturbed  
So come on and give me your worst (uh oh, yeah)  
We're moving faster then slow,  
If you don't know where to go,  
I'll finish off on my own (uh oh, yeah)

Hey boy!  
I don't need to know where you've been,  
All I need to know is you and no need for talking  
Hey boy!  
So don't even tell me your name,  
All I need to know is whose place,  
And let's get walking...  
Say say hey...

(Tina)

All I wanna do is love your body  
Oh oh oh oh  
Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it  
Oh oh oh oh

All I wanna do is love your body  
Oh oh oh oh  
Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it  
Oh oh oh oh

I think you already know my name  
I think you already know my name

(All)

Hey hey, ha! Alright, say

I think you already know my name

All I wanna do is love your body  
Oh oh oh oh (hey, hey,say)  
Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it  
Oh oh oh oh

All I wanna do is love your body  
Oh oh oh oh  
(Say, say, hey)  
Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it  
Oh oh oh oh

Finn Mike and Blaine all clap and they all jump into the Water

"You were great Baby girl...so hot."Mike says to Tina

"Oh Mike..."Tina says and wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him

Blaine goes to Kurt and tugs his arm "Come on I know you're mad but I want to make up for last night...so will you let me."Blaine says Kurt rolls his eyes and nods

Finn swims over to Rachel and she smiles to him "What did you think of the song."Rachel says

"I loved it..but I think I like it better when you're singing something else."Finn says

"Like what?"Rachel says confused

"Like my name over and over again."Finn says Rachel and jumps on Finn and pushes him into the lake Finn laughs and Rachel swims over to him and she wraps her arms and legs around him

"I love you..."Rachel whispers in his ear Finn smiles

"Alright guys...lets head back to the house."Blaine says

"You know what Rach and i will stay here.."Finn says

"What are we going to do here?"Rachel smiles

"Just trust me. Leave that tent there okay."Finn says Mike nods and the rest of them go back to the house.

"So what are we going to do here."Rachel asked Finn smiles and he lays down on the ground..Rachel looks down at him and gives him a confused look

"Why don't we sleep under the stars tonight?"Finn says

"When did you become so romantic?"Rachel asked Finn smiles and pats the space next to him Rachel lays down and Finn Wraps his arms around her and she looks up at the stars.

"I love the stars out here...I always pictured myself being as bright as the stars up there."Rachel says Finn turns his head

"You will be one day."Finn says

"Pamela Lansbury will be super big."Rachel smiles

"I don't know about that...I think you'll be a great big star on your own."Finn smiles

"You think so?"Rachel says

"I know so...and I'll be there right beside you whenever that happens."Finn says and kisses her lips

"What about you...what is your dream?"Rachel asked

"I dont really know...I always thought Lima would be it for me...I have a good life here...steady mechanic's job but I always dreamed of opening my own shop one day."Finn says

"That sounds like a great dream...but you never wanted anything bigger for yourself?"Rachel says

"That's as big as it gets for me Rach i dont dream as big as you."Finn says

"It's about time I show you how then."Rachel smiles and kisses him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Every story I write is dedicated to Cory Monteith. Forever Fan Loyal to you. Remember reviews are fuel to keep writers writing :)**

Rachel and Finn are laying down on a hammock Rachel looks up at him and he smiles.

"Finn did you ever think about applying to college?..I mean Kurt, Tina and I are all at OSU...Blaine is working down at the dance center.."Rachel says Finn smiles

"I thought about taking some classes on mechanics..but I never followed through with them..something about my mom always saying "College...you can barely pass English..."Finn says

"I think you should go ahead and look into them again if you want I can help you apply to some colleges."Rachel says

"Thank you Baby."Finn smiles and cups her cheek

"HEY LOVE BIRDS!"Mike says throwing Finn a soda Finn nods and smiles

"So I found this little club where we can go to dance and drink and have a great time.."Tina smiles

"Finally they decided to put a club in this isolated town and we're all of age to drink in public so it will be fun and I'll see if I can get the owner to get Pamela Lansbury to sing tonight."Rachel smiles and kisses Finn's lip he smirks and nods

At the rest house Finn is taking a quick look at the van and Kurt walks outside and paces back and forth

"Hey Finn..."Kurt says Finn turns his head and nods at him

"Whats up Kurt. Shouldn't you be practicing with Tina and Rach?"Finn says

"I need your advice..."Kurt says

"If this is about your sex life again I dont want to hear that stuff okay."Finn says

"Nothing related to that but it is about my relationship with Blaine...I was going through his suitcase and saw a magazine for men's engagement rings.."Kurt says Finn raises his eyebrow

"I think Blaine is thinking about marriage.."Kurt says Finn is taken by surprise

"Wow..that's uhm...a big step..."Finn says

"Exactly...He's 22 and Im only 21...this is a lot to think about you know I dont even know if I want to be married."Kurt says

"For some reason I always assumed you would be married you would be the one to make it the worlds biggest Gay wedding...it'll be on covers of magazines and crap."Finn chuckles

"I think I'm just scared of fully committing myself...this city is so judgmental..."Kurt says

"I can understand that...My used to be...Mother was a the town screw up and everyone around me thought I would be the same way...so I tried to prove them wrong and I'd like to think I'm doing an okay job with that."Finn says

"You are...you've accomplished so much you graduated high school with honors, you're head mechanic at the Auto Shop...you're working your way up Finn."Kurt says Finn nods

"Don't let other people's opinions stop you from having a future with Blaine...if he does plan on marriage then talk it out...discuss it."Finn says Kurt nods and pats him on the back "Thanks Finn you're the best."Kurt smiles and leaves

Rachel is reading her book for her class and Blaine sits in front of her

"Listen to this message I got from Puckerman."Blaine says Rachel plays the message

"Blaaine!...Guess what bro I totally am scoring with this chick I met at the bar tonight...it's awesome Im glad you guys left me to go on your couples weekend! Who needs friends anyways! SO TAKE THAT YOU BACKSTABBERS!"Puck says and hangs up

"He was drunk huh?.."Rachel says

"Look i know you guys dont mind not hanging out with Puck but he needs his us whether he lies about it or not..."Blaine says

"He tried to fight Finn on multiple occasions...and he's just a jerk."Rachel says

"Yeah I know but He's our friend...i know you never meant to hurt him..but he's hurt and he's spiraling out of control...I think he's just upset because you're the first girl he's ever seriously cared about and you fell in love with his best friend..."Blaine says

"FINE I'll talk to Puckerman when we get back home okay...can we just not talk about him for the rest of the trip."Rachel says

Rachel walks into the room and sees Finn on his phone with someone

"Wow that's great San. Yeah sure I think having lunch would be a great idea stop by the auto shop anytime and we can catch up. Alright see you soon bye."Finn hangs up and Rachel walks over to him and he smiles at him

"Who were you on the phone with?"Rachel asked

"Oh Santana Lopez she's coming back to Lima for a while to take care of her sick Grandmother and she wanted to know if we could have lunch."Finn says

"Santana Lopez...the same Santana Lopez that was your girlfriend.."Rachel says

"She wasn't exactly a girlfriend Rachie."Blaine chuckles Finn rolls his eyes looks back at Rachel

"Santana is a special friend."Finn says

"A special friend you used to be in a relationship with."Rachel says

"I was never in a relationship with Santana..."Finn says

"Yeah Sis Finn and Santana was just strictly sex for about a year and a half."Blaine chuckles again Finn takes a pillow and throws it at Blaine's head

"Out now before I kick your ass."Finn says Blaine gets up and walks outside of the room

"Finn...you can't have lunch with Santana.."Rachel says

"I know that...we may just end up having dinner since the auto shop is a little hectic during the afternoon."Finn says

"No Baby I mean...I told want you to go out with Santana at all."Rachel says Finn raises his eyebrow

"Im sorry...what."Finn says

"Santana and you have a very specific past and I dont think you being with her would be whats best for our relationship."Rachel says

"Santana is one of my best friends Rach...you can't tell me who I can and can not spend my time with."Finn says

"I don't want you to see her end of story Finn."Rachel says Finn nods

"You know what let me know when you're ready to have an actual adult relationship."Finn says and walks away

"Finn!"Rachel sighs and sits on the bed

~At the club~ Finn and Mike are ordering drinks for everyone and Tina is with Rachel and Kurt on the stage

Rachel is looking over at Finn and he is passing out drinks to everyone he hands one to Tina and then stops

"Actually Tina I think I should let Mike give you this drink I wouldn't want Rachel to tell me not to hang out with your since we're friends."Finn says

"What.."Tina says confused

"Finn You're not understanding me.."Rachel says

"I understand it very well you don't trust me with one of my best friends."Finn says

"A best friend you used to sleep with!"Rachel says

"So what that's in the past now Rachel! Im in love with you no one else."Finn says

"I know that Finn I do..but I would feel more assured if you didn't see her ever again."Rachel says

"You're being ridiculous!"Finn says and jumps off the stage and walks over to the bar

"Looks like the honey moon stage is over."Kurt says

"Shut up Kurt."Rachel says and walks over to the mic stand

"Rachel you're being overly jealous right now so what Finn wants to hang out with Santana they were friends before they had any relationship...and you can't even call what they had a relationship Finn said so himself."Tina says

"She's scared because of what happened with Puck. Aren't you Rachel."Kurt says Rachel turns her head and listens

"Puck has reassured her countless times and how many times had he cheated on her?...5 times to be exact so it's only fair that Rachel has built up that fence when she is in a relationship."Kurt says

"Is that true Rachel?...you think Finn will cheat?"Tina asked

"It's not impossible okay..."Rachel says

"Finn isn't Puckerman...he loves you so much we can all see it..and I know you see that too."Tina says

"Of course I do..but its just...I've been so many times before..I just dont want to feel that way again."Rachel says

"Finn isn't going to hurt you..but you trying to control him like this will ruin your relationship sooner than you think."Kurt says Rachel looks over at Finn and he is talking to Mike and laughing then he looks over at Rachel and then he sighs and turns back to Mike talking.

"You and Rachel okay?"Blaine says Finn glares at him

"No we're fighting or whatever...your sister is a nut."Finn says

"I know she is but...she loves you plus you didn't help yourself..telling her that you and Santana were just sex buddies doesn't help the situation you know how jealous Rachel can get."Blaine says

"She shouldn't be jealous for any reason I love her."Finn says

"Yeah but so did Puckerman.."Blaine says Finn stops and nods

"Thats right...she's been cheated on by the one guy she gave her heart to and he wrecked it all."Finn says

"Exactly so maybe you should try and understand her side of this ... I know she's being slightly unreasonable right now but she has experienced heart break dude."Blaine says Finn nods and the stage lights go on

"GOOD EVENING EVERYONE IN SKYFALL TAVERN! We are Pamela Lansbury and we're gonna kick off our set list with a slow song."Kurt smiles and cues for Mike to turn on the back ground music

(Tina)

I don't know what it is that you've done to me  
But it's caused me to act in such a crazy way  
Whatever it is that you do when you what you're doin  
It's a feeling that I want to stay

(Kurt smiles at Blaine and Blaine winks at him and blows a kiss to him)

'cause my heart starts beating triple time  
With thoughts of lovin you on my mind  
I can't figure out just what to do  
When the cause and cure is you

(All)  
I get so weak in the knees I can hardly speak  
I loose all control  
And something takes over me  
In a daze, your loves' so amazing  
It's not a phase  
I want you to stay with me, by my side  
I swallow my pride  
Your love is so sweet  
It knocks me right off of my feet  
Can't explain why your lovin makes me weak

(Rachel looks over at Finn and he is standing against the wall with his arms crossed and he just watches her sing no matter how mad he was at her...that voice is what made him fall madly in love with her more)

Time after time after time I try to fight it  
But your loves' so strong  
It keeps on holding on  
Resistance is down when you're around prides' fading  
In no condition, I don't want to be alone  
Cause my heart starts beating triple times  
With thoughts of lovin you on my mind  
I can't figure out just what to do  
When the cause and cure is you

(All)

I get so weak in the knees I can hardly speak  
I loose all control  
And something takes over me  
In a daze, your loves' so amazing  
It's not a phase  
I want you to stay with me, by my side  
I swallow my pride  
Your love is so sweet  
It knocks me right off of my feet  
Can't explain why your lovin makes me weak

I try hard to fight it  
No way can I deny it  
You're loves so sweet  
It knocks me off my feet

I get so weak in the knees I can hardly speak  
I loose all control  
And something takes over me  
In a daze, your loves so amazing  
It's not a phase  
I want you to stay with me, by my side  
I swallow my pride  
Your love is so sweet  
It knocks me right off of my feet  
Can't explain why your lovin makes me weak

Everyone claps and they all bow at the end on get off the stage after a couple more songs

"That was incredible Honey lets dance"Mike says pulling Tina towards him Kurt walks over to Blaine and they walk hand in hand towards the dance floor Rachel clears her throat and sees Finn taking off his jacket and wraps it around her

"Can we talk outside?...please."Rachel says Finn nods and they go outside.

"Look can I talk first...since you got your side out I want you to hear mine..I completely understand why you're acting this way...you're not jealous you're scared that something might actually happen again with Santana and me because she and I did have a past and you have every right to feel this way you're entitled to your feelings and I get that..but Im telling you now I have a past and yes Santana may be the first serious intimate relationship I had but like I said it is in the past. She and I have remained best friends and she's a big part of my life she always has been does that mean I'll cheat on you? No why because Im crazy about you Rachel...and because Santana is not into guys anymore.."Finn says

"I know Im acting stupid it's just Santana is just very se-..wait what did you just say."Rachel says

"The main reason why San and I never worked out aside from the fact that she's always mean to me and the entire world is because Santana likes girls...she has a girlfriend names Brittany."Finn says

"She's a lesbian...you and Santana can't be together because she likes girls.."Rachel says

"No.."Finn says

"What.."Rachel says confused

"Santana and i can't be together because I'm in love with you...Rachel do you not trust me?"Finn says Rachel shakes her head and leans her forehead on his

"I do trust you Finn very much so..it's just...you're right Im scared...I was with Puckerman for 3 years and I've been cheated on by him countless times...now that we're together...I can honestly say that I love you even more so it's hard for me to believe that I won't lose you to someone better...someone who's less neurotic."Rachel says Finn gets an idea and takes off the dog tags that are around his neck and places it around Rachel's neck

"What are you doing.."Rachel says

"My grandfather..or well...the man I thought was my grandfather gave me these when I was 10 before he died you know I would always wear these and I never take them off..."Finn says

"Yeah it's your prized possession...you never take it off for anything.."Rachel says

"I want you to wear it."Finn says Rachel's eyes widen

"W-what..."Rachel says

"I want you to wear this...because you're my prized possession now..not that I'm saying you're an object or anything like that..."Finn says rubbing the back of his neck.

"Baby I know what you're saying and I love you for it...I love this thank you."Rachel says holding the dog tags close to her chest Finn smiles and cups her cheek and then kisses her.

"Mmm this was our first fight.."Rachel says Finn nods

"Yeah it was...lets not do that anymore okay.."Finn says rubbing her arms up and down Rachel nods and kisses him

"We should probably get out of here then."Rachel says pulling his hand

"How come?..everyone is inside having fun and it's still early."Finn says looking at his watch

"Yes I know but...standard relationship rules when you have any type of fight...make up sex is mandatory."Rachel says Finn laughs as Rachel pulls him into the cab.


	12. Chapter 12

**Every story I write is dedicated to Cory Monteith. Forever Fan Loyal to you. Remember reviews are fuel to keep writers writing :)**

Rachel wakes up in the bed and feels something tickling her face she slowly opens her eyes and sees a shirtless Finn holding a flower in front of her face Rachel sits up and smiles then takes the lily and kisses his cheek.

"I got some fruit for breakfast for us."Finn says holding up the bowl of cut up fruit.

"You didn't have to do all of this, thank you so much Finn."Rachel says Finn kisses her forehead

"You're my girlfriend you deserve to be treated like a Queen everyday."Finn says

"Well My daddy does treat me like a princess then again he always says Im him little princess."Rachel says Finn chuckles

"I said Queen babe that's a whole new level."Finn says as Rachel begins eating the fruit and feeding him some slices of apple

"I hate that we have to go back home now...I just wish we could stay here forever."Rachel says Finn kisses her forehead and nods

"I know what you mean...I don't really want to go back just yet...Elizabeth will just try and talk to me..tell me she's sorry she ruined my life."Finn says

"She's the only mother you've ever known Finn of course this is going to affect you...she lied for 22 years you thought she was your real mother and she abandoned you not even thinking of what would happen to you...and all the while in reality..she stole you from your real parents."Rachel says Finn shakes his head

"Lets not think about that okay...the day is still young and I want you explore this place a little more...so get your sexy behind up and lets go."Finn says

"Mmm..you know since it's still early we can probably sneak in a hot. steamy. shower together."Rachel says in between kisses Finn groans and quickly picks her up and they walk into the shower

Tina and Mike are going on a morning jog when they bump into Finn and Rachel as they are walking down the trail

"Hey love birds guess what just happened."Tina smiles

"You two had sex on the ground?..."Finn chuckles

"Wha- How did you know..."Mike says looking down at himself

"Mike!...No we did not!"Tina says Rachel laughs

"Sure you didn't there's grass in your hair and Tina your shorts are backwards."Rachel says

"Busted..."Mike says Tina elbows him and they laugh

"Mike and I are official he asked me to be his girlfriend this morning."Tina smiles

"Congrats to you both!...Im so happy for you both oh my gosh Tina we can double date!"Rachel says

"I know! We can have a day in the week where its just us!"Tina says

"NO Blaine and Kurt"Rachel and Tina both laughs Finn and Mike look over at one another and roll their eyes

"Double dates?..."Mike says

"It's not too late to back out man.."Finn says Mike laughs Tina glares at Finn and pushes him

"We'll see you guys later Im gonna take Finn somewhere special."Rachel smiles

"Have fun you two and hey Finn."Tina says Finn turns around and Tina throws a condom in his hand Finn catches it and laughs

"Be safe."Tina laughs then she and Mike make their way back to the house

Rachel and Finn walk 30 minutes up a trail and Rachel stops at a gazebo

"Tada!"Rachel says holding out her arms Finn looks around and just sees the gazebo in the middle of nowhere

"Tada?..."Finn says

"Babe this is my favorite go to spot here...whenever Blaine would irritate me and my parents would never understand I would come here and sing every Barbara song."Rachel smiles up at him she walks over and looks out at the view from up the hill Finn walks over to her and wraps his arms around her and places a kiss on the side of her neck Rachel leans up and kisses his chin.

"Finn..Kurt wants the group to expand its horizons try getting more live gigs and stuff like that...but this is just something to do for fun you know...we're in a college having fun...nothing to serious...but do you think we could make it big as a music group."Rachel says

"I dont see why not...I mean you have killer vocals Tina adds the dance moves and Kurt well..Kurt is the big mouth with all the fashion tips."Finn says Rachel laughs and holds him tighter

"Mom sort of thinks Im wasting time with a performing arts major at school...and they want me to become a teacher like Dad or a guidance counselor like Mom they want Blaine and I to be practical have solid careers but I dont know if i want that."Rachel says

"What do you want then."Finn asked

"I want to sing be a big shining star but...there's nothing special about me."Rachel says Finn quickly turns her around and lifts her chin up

"Hey...you're more special than anyone in the world...you're beautiful...kind...generous...Rachel you're everything...I..thats just it..you're everything."Finn says holding her face

"You're my everything too Finn.."Rachel says nearly in tears Finn walks over to her and wipes her tears from her face and he pulls her close to him as they look at the view.

At the lake house Kurt is packing up and Blaine walks over to him and Blaine notices something is off with him.

"What's wrong."Blaine asked Kurt smiles at Blaine and hugs him

"My Dad just called me with the most amazing news."Kurt says

"You got the new Kate Middleton shoes online?"Blaine smiles

"No Blaine I got accepted for an internship at People Magazine in New York."Kurt says Blaine looks at him confused

"You applied.."Blaine says

"Yes..Blaine I told you a few months ago that I wanted to do something bigger than just work at the Lima bean."Kurt says

"Well Yeah but I just assumed you were talking out of anger because you got rejected from NYADA a few years ago..Kurt you can't move to New York for a an internship you won't even get paid."Blaine says

"No I wont get paid but they have part time job openings...I have to at least try this out don't you think."Kurt says

"No I don't think you should do this there's no guarantee to this Kurt you'd be giving up so much just for this."Blaine says

"I'd finally be taking a chance on something I find worth while Blaine. Why aren't you being supportive."Kurt says

"Because you're leaving me Kurt. Im sorry if Im not ecstatic about that."He says

"This isn't even about you..Blaine for the first time this is about me...how can you be so selfish right now."Kurt says Blaine shakes his head

"Kurt if you leave just know this changes everything okay. EVERYTHING."Blaine says and grabs his bag then walks out the door Kurt sighs and places his head in his hands.

During the drive back Finn Rachel Tina and Mike notice that Blaine and Kurt are extremely quiet and they weren't even sitting near each other Kurt was sitting in the front with Mike and Tina and Blaine was in the back seat by himself

"Is something wrong with you and Kurt?"Rachel asked Blaine looks at him and shrugs then puts on his earphones and turns up his music Finn pulls Rachel's shoulder and leans her closer to him.

"Just let them deal with it okay."Finn says Rachel nods and curls closer to Finn's body and closes her eyes

"Okay guys let's take a pit stop my eyes are getting tired."Mike says

"The only place close by is That bar..."Tina says

"I heard bar lets go."Kurt says already unbuckling his seat belt everyone laughs and they enter the bar Rachel raises her eyebrow as she sees women is tight tank tops and shorts serving the customers

"How classy."Rachel says to Tina

"What is this whore bag city."Tina says as they take their seats

All of the waitress' notice Finn as he sits down and A blonde with purple streaks walks over to them and passes out the water

"Uhm..are you all going to take our order."Blaine says

"NO I am Hi My name is Kelly."She smiles over at Finn completely ignoring everyone else she passes out a water cup to Finn and "accidently" drops it on his lap

"Oh my gosh Im so sorry."Kelly says drying off his lap Mike covers his mouth and starts laughing some more

"Excuse me you don't need to touch my BOYFRIEND near his crotch."Rachel says

"Im so sorry Im a clutz."Kelly says Finn nods

"Can you just show me to the restroom"Finn says

"Sure I'll even take you follow me...Amy Take their order please."Kelly smiles and holds Finn's hand

"Can someone spill water on my lap."Mike says

"Shut up Mike."Tina and Rachel both glare at him Kelly and Finn walk towards the bathroom and Finn smiles at her

"Thank Kelly I'll be fine from here."Finn says and enters the restroom Kelly smiles and walks inside finding Finn standing under the hand dryer

"Im such a clutz Im sorry."Kelly says Finn looks at her and nods

"It's okay really I'm a big clutz too so it's no big deal."Finn says

"I should make it up to you...how about you take those jeans off right here right now."Kelly says walking towards him Finn raises his eyebrow and shakes his head

"Sorry I have a girlfriend and she's actually outside waiting for me."Finn says

"Really? The Asian or the girl with the big nose."Kelly says shocked

"I think you mean the beautiful brunette..."Finn says

"Whatever...she's nothing but a school girl you need a woman."Kelly says

"I have one...if you excuse me."Finn says and walks out of the bathroom

Finn walks out of the bathroom and takes his seat Rachel looks at him "What going on you okay?"Rachel says Finn nods and takes her hand then kisses the back of it

"I love you."Finn whispers Rachel smiles and kisses his lips and they all wait for their food

The servers start yelling and cheering as they hand customers a microphone and they drag them on the stage

"Whats going on here."Kurt says

"It's a thing we do here at Budd's bar we make some of our customers sing and if everyone enjoys the performance the bill is on the house."Amy smiles

"BUDDS BAR CHALLENGE!"Kelly yells and walks over to Finn and hands him and Mike a microphone

"Oh no I don't sing..."Mike says

"Yeah I just came to eat..."Finn says

"Come on handsome...one song."Kelly smiles at him Rachel rolls her eyes

"He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to."Rachel says

"Come on man free dinner if they like your song why not."Blaine says Finn and Mike look at each other and they both shrug

"What song do we have to sing?"Mike asked

"ONE DIRECTION."The servers yell

"Seriously?...hell no I'd rather stab my eye with the fork."Finn says

"Come on we can sing this one."Mike says Finn rolls his eyes and waits for the music to start

1, 2, 3

_[Finn]_  
Straight off the plane to a new hotel  
Just touched down, you could never tell  
A big house party with a crowded kitchen  
People talk shh but we don't listen

_[Mike]_  
Tell me that I'm wrong but I do what I please  
Way too many people in the Addison Lee  
Now I'm at the age when I know what I need, oh, whoa

_[BOTH]_  
Midnight memories, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
Baby you and me  
Stumbling in the street  
Singing, singing, singing, singing  
Midnight memories, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
Anywhere we go never say no  
Just do it, do it, do it, do it

*Finn gets tossed the drum sticks he smiles and starts playing while Mike is dancing around holding his mic as everyone is on their feet dancing and cheering

_[Mike ]_  
5 foot something with the skinny jeans  
Don't look back, baby follow me

I don't know where I'm going but I'm finding my way  
Same old shh but a different day

_[Finn he looks up and sees Rachel smiling at him clapping and singing along he smiles and winks at her Rachel blows him a kiss]_  
Tell me that I'm wrong but I do what I please  
Way too many people in the Addison Lee  
Now I'm at the age when I know what I need, oh, whoa

_[BOTH]_  
Midnight memories, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
Baby you and me  
Stumbling in the street  
Singing, singing, singing, singing  
Midnight memories, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
Anywhere we go never say no  
Just do it, do it, do it

_[Mike]_  
You and me and all our friends  
I don't care how much we spend  
Baby, this is what the night is for, oh, oh, oh

_[Finn stands up from the drum set and walks to the front of the stage holding the mic stand ]_  
I know nothing's making sense  
For tonight let's just pretend  
I don't wanna stop so give me more, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, OH!

_[BOTH]_  
Midnight memories, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
Baby you and me  
Stumbling in the street  
Singing, singing, singing, singing  
Midnight memories, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
Anywhere we go never say no  
Just do it, do it, do it, do it

Finn and Mike laugh together and high five then take a bow

"That was amazing you two! And guess what your bill at BUDD'S is..ON THE HOUSE!"Amy smiles Kelly walks over to them and places a piece of paper in Finn's front pocket of his jeans Finn looks down and quickly takes a step back

"Call me sometime rock star."Kelly smiles and walks away Finn rolls his eyes and takes the paper out of his pocket and places it on the table Rachel walks over to him and hugs him

"You are so hot."Rachel says Finn laughs

"Lets go home now."Finn says everyone nods and they leave the bar

~Back at the house~ Finn walks Rachel to her room and she lays on her bed Finn closes the door and puts her bags on the ground he smiles and unzips her boots for her Rachel groans

"You are the best boyfriend ever."Rachel says Finn chuckles and then hovers over her she smiles and kisses his lips

"Stay here with me tonight."Rachel says

" I can't Will would kill me. You know the rules Rach."Finn says

"Since when did you ever listen to the rules Finn Hudson."Rachel laughs

"Since your family let me live in their house."Finn smiles

"Now that we're back what are your plans about your parents..."Rachel says

"I need to find them Rach...I gotta know who they are."Finn says Rachel nods

"I'll help you any way I can. "Rachel says Finn smiles and kisses her forehead

~The next day at the auto shop~ Finn is in the shop changing a filter in one of the cars then he hears footsteps

"Sorry we're actually closed right now.."Finn says then he turns around and sees Puck

"Hey Man.."Finn says Puck smiles at him and looks around the shop

"Heard you all had a great get away."Puck says

"Yeah it was awesome...sorry you missed out."Finn says

"Actually I ran into someone earlier this weekend...who wants to see you."Puck says Finn raises his eyebrow and Puck moves to the side and Santana Lopez

"HUDSON!"She says Finn smiles and she runs into him and hugs him

"San what are you doing here."Finn smiles Santana laughs and they start catching up Puck takes out his cellphone and takes a picture he smiles and sends the photo to Rachel.

Rachel is in the OSU auditorium with Kurt and Tina as they get ready for the Talent show and her phone beeps it was a photo of Finn with Santana and they were smiling at each other with arms wrapped around one another Rachel quickly replies to the photo and then puts her phone down feeling a surge of anger build up.

As they are rehearsing their song for the talent show a young man is leaning against the door with a guitar on his back he smiles and shakes his head

"Looks like we have an audience member."Kurt says

"Look at his lips are they real."Tina says

"You know if you guys are trying to win the talent show I think I should suggest a few things."The Blonde man says

"We didn't ask for a critique Fish lips."Rachel says already annoyed

"Look Im just saying these two might as well be back up singers you're the only star I see on this stage Sweetheart."He says

"No one asked you who are you anyway."Kurt says

"Sam Evans Im an upcoming artist and Im gonna blow this competition away...your group doesn't stand a chance...but if YOU in the middle were performing alone then this would be interesting."He smiles Rachel raises her eyebrow

"We're a group and we're friends so leave us alone trouty face."Kurt says

"IF you ever want to get some studio time let me know. I have a buddy who's helping me with demo's your voice would be perfect with mine."Sam says giving Rachel his card.

Back at the house Blaine is in the basement listening How do I live without you as he has his hand on his cheek Finn and Santana laugh and walk into the basement

"Hey Bro what's up."Finn says turning on the light

"Just making a decision about me and Kurt..."Blaine says

"You and Hummel are on thin ice huh gel head.."Santana says

"San when did you get back it's great to see you."Blaine smiles and hugs her the three open a few cans of beer and catch up on everything

"You're banging Little Shuester?"Santana says Finn rolls his eyes

"It's more than that okay..Im in love with Rachel."Finn says

"Wow the Big L that's good for you Finn."Santana says Finn smiles and they toast the beer suddenly Rachel walks inside and sees Finn and Santana on the couch with Blaine and the three of them laughing.

"Hey Baby."Finn stands up and kisses her lips Rachel's eyes go to Santana's and she takes a deep breath as she takes off her jacket

"Hey Mini Shuester."Santana smiles and waves

"Nice to see you."Rachel says in a sarcastic tone Finn notices this and rubs his hand up and down her back

"I didn't think you would actually be in town."Rachel says

"Well Kentucky got boring and I missed my friends and family it's nice to see everyone for a bit."Santana says sensing Rachel's bitchiness come a float

"Yeah we'll alots change Finn is MINE now and we're happy."Rachel says

"Yeah I got that...did you want to pee on him so you can also make your claim..Im not here for Finn Rachel."Santana says

"Why are you here then Santana. I mean you don't exactly like Lima Ohio anyways...and considering you were a bitch to everyone in highschool its hard to imagine you still have friends here."Rachel says

"Rach.."Finn says sternly Santana laughs

"Wow...Rachel you're still this insecure little girl aren't you?...Look If I wanted to take YOUR man I would have done it earlier today when I first saw him. But Im actually in a happy relationship with someone who trusts me...hm...have you ever heard of the word TRUST Rachel..Guess not. I'll see you tomorrow night Finn."Santana says and hugs him then leaves Finn closes the door and faces Rachel.

"Im gonna go to my room...it's late."Blaine says looking at his wrist that had no watch on it then ran up the stairs.

"What the hell was that."Finn says

"I told you I didn't want you seeing her."Rachel says

"And I told you Im not going to listen to that Santana is a good friend of mine Rach she's important to me I can believe you acted that way."Finn says

"Im only going to say this once Finn Do Not See Her Anymore. Understood."Rachel says

"No not understood you're being crazy this isn't you. Whatever jealous crap this is stop it I told you Santana and I dont even see each other that way anymore."Finn says

"Finn Will you listen to me or not."Rachel says Finn looks at her and crosses his arms

"No Santana is a friend Im not doing anything wrong."Finn says Rachel shakes her head and walks up the stairs Finn sighs and sees something on the floor he looks at it and it's a card.."Sam Evans Musician.."

"Who the hell is Sam."Finn says

**WE'VE GOT A WAVE OF ANGST COMING TOWARD THIS STORY! AND IT'S GONNA INVOLVE EVERYONE FROM FINN RACHEL BLAINE KURT SANTANA SAM PUCK AND TINA! IT'S GONNA GET MESSY GUYS! :)But Angst is just part of the fun of writing get ready for some drama!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Every story I write is dedicated to Cory Monteith. Forever Fan Loyal to you. Remember reviews are fuel to keep writers writing :)**

**LET THE DRAMA BEGIN! I hope you guys are still reading I noticed the decrease in reviews and I just hope you guys still like this story**

Rachel walks down to the basement and makes her way to Finn's room

"He's not in there."Emma says

"Where'd he go?"Rachel asks

"He took a jog around the neighborhood he looked upset..did you two fight."Emma says

"Yeah about his Ex...I told him I didn't want him to see her."Rachel says

"Rachie.."Emma says shaking her head Rachel looks at her mother

"What Im not doing anything wrong okay I don't want Finn to be near Santana."Rachel says crossing her arms

"Rachel that boy loves you so much can't you see that? I did not raise you to be a jealous mess. I know Finn and I know he's sincere when he says he loves you. Now enough of this fighting go talk to him."Emma says Rachel nods and then Emma pulls her daughter into a hug.

Finn is running down at the park and Puck walks over to him "Hey man."Puck says Finn glares at him and ignores him

"I guess you and Rachel got into it yesterday huh."Puck says Finn continues to do sit ups and then Puck sits down next to him

"Look Im sorry I screwed you over I didn't know the whole Santana thing is sensitive but I didnt think Rachel would freak out."Puck says Finn stands up and pulls the earphones from his ears and grabs Puck by the neck of his neck

"You see Puckerman...Im a civil guy and when it comes to you I always stick up for you...but stop being an ass and meddling into my relationship!"Finn says and pushes on the ground then walks away Puck sighs and lays his head on the ground.

Rachel is in the OSU Auditorium sitting at the piano playing a few keys she begins singing a song she wrote "And I will...Fly...like a cannon ball."Rachel sings

"You should make that last note a half step it'll sound better."Sam says Rachel turns around

"What do you want."Rachel says

"I told you I have some studio time and I want a duet partner so what do you say."Sam smiles

"Okay but...once this duet crap is over you get me and my band some studio time."Rachel says

"Sure thing."Sam smiles Rachel nods and Sam takes out his guitar and takes out the music sheet

Finn walks out from the bathroom and runs the towel through his hair Kurt looks at him and sits down on the couch "You okay?"Finn asked

"If I go to New York take this internship Blaine and I are over."Kurt says

"Kurt if Blaine can't support that you have a dream is he really worth all the trouble?"Finn asked

"I have wanted to go to New York for Fashion forever Finn...this is my dream bigger than performing...I have to go."Kurt says

"Then theres your answer dude."Finn smiles Kurt nods

"How are you and Rachel?..she told me you two had an argument about Santana Lopez the Lima Vixen."Kurt says Finn shakes his head

"I tell her I dont have any feelings for anyone but her and she still doesn't trust me I dont know what to do or say anymore..I get that she was cheated on but Im not Puck...I know what I have with her and I would never let that go.."Finn says

"She knows that Finn..just let her be stubborn for a few more hours."Kurt says Finn nods sits in his chair as they watch tv

"A few hours later"

Rachel walks into the basement and sees Finn sitting there she closes the door and she takes a deep breath

"Where've you been all day?"Finn asked

"I was at the school vocal practice..."Rachel says Finn looks at her and nods Finn can't take it anymore he hates arguing with Rachel he takes her hands and kisses the back of them.

"Look I hate arguing with you...I just I hate that it's over the same thing I mean come on Rach how could you not know I love you yet..."Finn says

"I do know that I really do Im sorry I guess she was right I am still this insecure little girl...I know you'd never hurt me."Rachel says Finn smiles and kisses her lips

"Do you uhm..want to have dinner tonight."Finn says Rachel nods

"I'd love that."Rachel says Finn stands up and they walk out together

They drive down to breadstix and Sit together in a booth Finn kisses her forehead and Rachel smiles as Finn tells her about the shop and his shift Rachel laughs and then her phone gets a text message from an Unknown number

"I talked to my buddy at the studio we have a demo session tonight at 10pm see you then at the address"~Sam

"Who's that."Finn says kissing her cheek Rachel deletes the message and smiles at him

"Nothing important."Rachel says Finn nods and they spend the rest of the dinner talking and kissing each other

Later that night Finn and Rachel are laying down in his bed watching Sound of Music and she looks up at him as he is asleep she kisses his lips and looks at the clock "9:45" She picks up her cellphone and calls Tina

"Hey Rachie whats up."Tina says

"I need a ride to the recording studio downtown can you give me a ride."Rachel says

"Sure but why don't you just ask Finn."Tina says

"I can't tell him just yet...please give me a ride."Rachel says

"Sure I'll be right there."Tina says Rachel grabs her coat and kisses Finn's lips

"I love you."Rachel says then leaves his room.

Rachel gets into Tina's car and Tina looks at her "Why are you going to the recording studio so late?"Tina says

"Im meeting Sam there for a duet he wants me to sing with him...he thinks it can be a big hit."Rachel says

"Okay Why not tell Finn?"Tina says

"I want to make sure this goes through and make sure it's legit I dont want anyone else knowing just yet."Rachel says

"I guess you have a point but you should still tell him."Tina says

"And I will soon..come on inside tell me what you think of the song."Rachel says

The young ladies walk inside and they see Sam strumming his guitar as the back track of the song plays Sam turns his head and smiles seeing the young ladies inside

"Well well Im glad you came."Sam smiles

"Lets just get this over with alright."Rachel says Sam smiles and opens the door for her Rachel walks inside and puts the headset on Sam smiles at her and she looks at him from the corner of her eyes Tina notices Sam becoming a little to friendly and Rachel rolls her eyes and takes a step back Sam pulls her by the waist and points to the music

"You need to be more serious about the song I need you to feel it..you need to let go of everything and just sing."Sam says

"I'm trying but you need to give me personal space Evans."Rachel says pushing him then turning to the microphone

"I like them spunky okay Travis play it again."Sam smirks at her Rachel rolls her eyes and faces the microphone and takes a deep breath

Tina drives Rachel back home and then she looks at her bestfriend "I think you should watch out for Sam he's not good news Rachie."Tina says

"I know he seems like a big cocky idiot which is is 99.9 percent of the time but he's actually music smart he knows about the business and this is business I see myself in. And plus he did help me today I let go during the song and almost got it perfect."Rachel says

"I just think you should tell Finn...you have nothing to hide so just tell him."Tina says

"You're right maybe if I bring Finn into the studio I'll be more comfortable."Rachel says Tina nods and she hugs her then walks back into the house.

The Next Day Finn drives Rachel to School she smiles and holds his hand "Why don't you come sit in during a few of my classes."Rachel smiles Finn gives it a thought and smiles

"Sure I have no work today so spending time with you would be great."Finn says Rachel nods and kisses his lips as they go into her classes Finn observes in the corner listening to the Professors and Rachel turns her head smiling at him Finn turns his eyes to her and he sees her staring at her he winks at her and then points to the teacher Rachel laughs blows him a kiss.

As they walk into the auditorium Rachel smiles and she walks on the stage "This is probably my second most favorite place in the world."Rachel says "Here I can be just me and shine brighter than any light, star or even the moon...I just shine when I sing...and I know I do because I know I am talented I leave people speechless when I sing."Rachel smiles Finn chuckles and sits on the stage with his legs hanging he looks around and smiles

"Seems like an amazing place to be in...but if you love it so much...why is it your second favorite place to be in? What's the first."Finn asked Rachel walks over to him and wraps her arms around his shoulders and kisses his cheek.

"My first favorite place to be...is in your arms."Rachel says Finn laughs and pulls Rachel to sit on his lap he kisses her lips and smiles at her

"You're gonna be a big Star Babe. I just know it."Finn says

"I uhm..wanted to talk to you about that..."Rachel says Finn listens

"I met a guy named Sam..and he's offering me a chance to record a Demo song with him...he's gonna give it to some producers and hopefully it kick starts my dream...is that okay."Rachel says Finn cups her cheek

"Of course it is Baby you don't even have to ask me...I want you to make your dreams come true okay don't think about my permission if you're happy than I am too."Finn says Rachel shakes her head

"I can't believe I was a jealous mess yesterday Im sorry."Rachel says Finn kisses her forehead and then her lips

"Is this how you do warm ups."Sam says Finn turns his head and Rachel pulls away

"It is actually Sam this is my Boyfriend...Boyfriend this is Sam."Rachel says Finn nods at him

"Nice to meet you."Finn says

"Yeah whatever...look Rachel tonight I got us a gig at Premire Night club one of radio Dj's are gonna be there and if they like our duet they'll promote us."Sam says

"Uhm Sure I guess.."Rachel says

"You should do it Babe you'll be great."Finn says Rachel nods

"Fine I'll sing with you tonight."Rachel says Sam smiles and nods

"Fantastic."Sam says and winks then walks away Finn watches him leave and cant help but get a bad vibe about the guy.

Blaine walks into the coffee shop and waits for Kurt to take his order but Ryder comes up and smiles "Hey Blaine what can I get you."Ryder says

"Where is Kurt..."Blaine says

"He Quit...he didn't tell you?...He didn't even put in his two weeks he just quit."Ryder says Blaine shakes his head and walks out of the coffee shop and drives to Kurt's house

"You Quit you're job are you insane."Blaine says

"I had to I leave in just a few days I need to pack and my Dad offered to loan me some extra cash New York City is calling my name."Kurt smiles Blaine shakes his head

"Kurt grow up...this is crazy you can't do this."Blaine says

"I can't do this?...Blaine why are you being supportive?...This is a big chance for me and I would think my boyfriend would support me."Kurt says

"Well I don't support this you're throwing away everything for a small break..."Blaine says

"Small Break?...Blaine this is People magazine...this a chance for me to do something in Fashion...something Im good at."Kurt says

"I think you're wasting your time. If you buy that New York Plane ticket it's over Kurt."Blaine says

"Why does it have to be that way...why can't you just let me do this for myself."Kurt says

"It's either me or New York."Blaine says Kurt shakes his head

"For the first time in four years Im doing something that doesn't involve you...something that doesn't involve US its just for me..."Kurt says

"You're being selfish."Blaine says

"Yes I am...and you know what I'm glad for once Im being selfish."Kurt says Blaine shakes his head Kurt takes off his promise ring and place it in Blaine's palm

"Good Bye Blaine."Kurt says opening the door for him Blaine walks out and Kurt closes it and slides down the door placing his head on his knees.

~At Premire~ Finn Tina and Puck are sitting at the bar area waiting for Rachel and Sam to come out on stage

"Who the hell is Sam Evans anyway."Puck says

"He's an up and coming indie artist...I laughs Finn looks at his watch and it's past the time when they were suppose to sing.

"Why haven't they gone on yet.."Finn says then Puck sees Sam in the side talking to a red head

"Isn't that the guy."Puck says Finn turns his head and walks over to him

"Why Aren't you getting ready to sing with Rachel what the hell."Finn says

"I don't feel like singing tonight you know I got a cold."Sam smiles

"A cold? Rachel is suppose to be on that stage tonight with your scrawny ass."Finn says

"Well Im not singing with her...sorry."Sam smirks Finn shakes his head and walks backstage

"I can't do this alone Finn I just can't...there's so many people what if they make fun of my nose."Rachel says Finn holds her shoulders

"You don't need Sam he's an ass wipe...you can do this Babe you can sing ...just look at me okay just look at me."Finn says Rachel nods and Finn kisses her

"Just look at me."Finn says and they walk out Rachel takes a deep breath and the light shines on her she takes a deep breathe and searches for Finn she smiles when she instantly finds him the music begins to play and Rachel just looks at him and begins to sing.

"Come out of the shadow  
Step into the light  
This could be the moment  
Are you ready to fight?  
Don't you know, you know  
You're not the only one  
Why so low, so low  
What are you waiting for  
The hero whispers  
All over the hero whispers

But I just wanna hear your voice  
Don't be afraid  
Why don't you scream a little louder  
Turn it up  
I know you can  
Come on and scream a little louder

Oh, oh-hoh, oh-hoh,  
Why don't you scream a little louder  
Oh, oh-hoh, oh-hoh,  
Why don't you scream a little louder

(Sam walks next to Finn "She's incredible huh."Sam says Finn looks at him "She's the best no thanks to you for bailing the last minute."Finn says

"I had to...she had to see that she could do this on her own...you see I do want to record a duet with her but I want to launch her as a solo artist...I want her to be her own person in this business."Sam says

"You didn't sing with her because you wanted her to know she could do this."Finn says

"And I think she just found that confidence she needs to become one of the greatest artist in the industry."Sam says Finn look up and sees Rachel smiling at him)

Wanna be remembered?  
Stand out in the crowd  
Don't choke on the fire  
It's tryin' to burn you out  
Why so low, so low  
What are you waiting for  
The hero whispers  
All over the hero whispers

But I just wanna hear your voice  
Don't be afraid  
Why don't you scream a little louder  
Turn it up  
I know you can  
Come on and scream a little louder

Oh, oh-hoh, oh-hoh,  
Why don't you scream a little louder  
Oh, oh-hoh, oh-hoh,  
Why don't you scream a little louder

Come out of the shadow  
Step into the light  
This could be the moment  
It could change your life  
All over the hero whispers

But I just wanna hear your voice  
Don't be afraid  
Why don't you scream a little louder  
Turn it up  
I know you can  
Come on and scream a little louder

( Puck walks over to Finn "I dont like that guy.."Puck says Finn looks over at Puck "I know man...but I guess he can help Rachel with her dream..thats whats important right."Finn says)

Oh, oh-hoh, oh-hoh,  
Why don't you scream a little louder  
Oh, oh-hoh, oh-hoh,  
Why don't you scream a little louder

Turn it up  
I know you can  
Why don't you scream a little louder  
Oh, oh-hoh, oh-hoh,  
Why don't you scream a little louder

Everyone cheers Rachel on and gets off the stage and jumps into Finn's arms and kisses her

"You were just amazing Baby."Finn says Rachel smiles and Sam walks over to her clapping sarcastically

"That wasn't half bad...you needed some funk but I can help with that."Sam says Rachel rolls her eyes

"Thank you I guess."She laughs

"Come on we have to talk to the Dj's and lets get some promoting done."Sam smiles Rachel looks over to Finn and she kisses his lips

"I love you..."Rachel says Finn cups her cheek

"I'll see you later tonight okay."Finn says Rachel smiles and follows Sam as they talk to the Radio Dj's and a few executives

Finn watches the two interact with the older men and he takes out his keys Sam sees Finn about to leave and Sam pats him on the back

"Do you know how many people want to bang your girlfriend right now."Sam laughs Finn glares at Sam and then looks over at Rachel who is smiling like crazy

Kurt packs all of his things and he looks at the picture of him and Blaine together during his 21st birthday he closes his eyes and tears fall down his cheek he quickly wipes them away and takes a deep breath.

Finn is in his room and closes his tired eyes Finn looks over at the clock and it's 2:30 am...and Rachel still wasn't home yet..he looks at his cellphone and she hasn't left a text message or anything...

Rachel is having drinks with the Sam his manager, The Radio Djs and Promoters they're laughing and discussing business Sam wraps his arm around her and Rachel looks at him then she just smiles.

**What'd I say Drama!...Next chapter won't be too pretty Jealous Finn makes an appearance and his target is Sam. Uh oh. **


End file.
